Akihito PAPA!
by sakuria45
Summary: Alors préparer toi ... PAPA!.Que CELA Veut -il dire? De Nouveaux ennuis apparaissent pour notre pauvre Akihito . Première fic Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît !
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent SVP, vos remarques sont toutes les bienvenues pour me faire avancer et faire une belle histoire.

Je remercie 'Tachi88, qui a pris le temps de lire et corriger ma fic.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter donc régalez-vous… Ha si les personnages ne m'appartienne pas malheureusement mais à Ayano Yamane (_sniff sniff !!_)

**

* * *

**

**Prologue :** De nouveaux problèmes se profilent à l'horizon

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quatre heures dans le quartier des affaires de l'importante ville japonaise. Les rues étaient désertes et très sombres, seulement éclairées par quelques lampadaires par-ci par-là.

C'était dans un petit appartement de cette fameuse ville qu'un jeune garçon dormait depuis quatre heures dans son lit en position fœtale. Il était assez grand et fin, sa peau avait une teinte tirant vers le blanc et il avait les cheveux châtains. La façon dont il dormait lui donnait des airs de petit garçon frêle sous ses couvertures mais détrompez-vous car Akihito, c'était son prénom, avait un caractère bien trempé lui donnant des airs sauvages ce qui était très pratique pour son métier de photographe, qu'il avait toujours aimé depuis tout petit : capturer et immortaliser de belles images que ce soit d'animaux, paysages ou entre amis. Seulement dans son cas c'était de trouver des scoops pour compromettre des hommes ayant un très bon rang social surtout les politiciens. Ce qui lui valait la plupart du temps des ennuis. Ce qu'il espérait avant tout était de faire tomber Asami Ryuchi un yakuza qui, derrière la gérance de ses clubs en particulier le club du « Sion », accomplissait des actions louches comme vendre de la drogue mais aussi tuer des gens et parfois leur famille. Cet homme l'avait mainte et mainte fois humilié et couvert de honte à cause des actions perverses commises à son encontre.

Aujourd'hui avait été une rude journée pour lui car il n'avait pas décroché un seul contrat ou scoop intéressant pour son travail. De plus, il y avait fait particulièrement froid et Akihito n'avait pas payé son loyer depuis près d'un mois. Cependant il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était ennuyé : en effet, le vieux yakuza c'est-à-dire ASAMI RYUCHI n'était pas venu l'importuner pendant ce laps de temps, peut-être à cause de son travail peu fréquentable, avait pensé Akihito. Mais cela n'allait pas durer il en était sûr. C'était pour ça qu'il était extrêmement vigilant ces temps-ci, ne voulant pas encore tomber et se faire attraper par les fichus larbins d'Asami qui, comme d'habitude, ne se feraient pas dans la douceur. Hé oui notre jeune homme ne se laissait jamais faire ce qui avait, pour ainsi dire, intéressé et amusé Asami depuis le début de leur rencontre.

Bon retournons à notre histoire… Il était environ minuit quand le téléphone d'Akihito sonna. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut mais aussi de très mauvaise humeur en regardant l'importun qui l'avait réveillé de ses doux rêves.

- Putain !! mais qui ça peut être à cette heure ! Y'a des gens qui dorme mince ! Si c'est cet enfoiré d'Asami… (je vous laisse imaginer la suite au vu de sa mauvaise humeur^^).

Il prit le téléphone et vit que ce n'était en aucun cas Asami qui lui téléphonait mais une personne dont il ne possédait pas le numéro en mémoire.

- Oui, fit Akihito, d'un ton abrupt et ensommeillé.

C'était une voix féminine qui se fit entendre au bout du fil.

- Aki chéri ?

Akihito sursauta au surnom qu'on lui donna mais aussi à la voix qu'il entendit. Cette voix, il en était sûr il la connaissait et ce surnom une seule personne l'appelait ainsi même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Kaoru ? dit-il d'une voix bien réveillée cette fois.

- Oui, c'est moi ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Tout se passe bien avec ton boulot ?

_« Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle maintenant? »_ pensa Akihito« _Après toutes ces années de silence? Y avait-il un problème?»_

Lui et Kaoru avait eu une relation il y avait plusieurs années de cela mais elle était partie en France pour ses études et s'y était installée définitivement ayant en même temps trouvé un travail là-bas. Leur relation avait donc presque prit fin à ce moment-là, mais celle-ci l'avait appelé 3 mois après son arrivée en France pour lui faire part d'un problème majeur qu'elle avait. Elle avait eu du mal à l'appeler pour lui en parler. Et, depuis ce moment-là, leur relation était devenue une relation de longue distance où chacun parlait de leur train-train et soucis quotidien. Cependant après lui avoir fait part de son problème, quelques mois plus exactement, Akihito avait fait la rencontre d'Asami et les appels de chacun cessèrent.

- Aki ? t'es là ? fit la jeune femme n'ayant aucune réponse de son ancien amant.

Akihito sortit de ses pensées :

- Ah oui ! Tout va bien, s'empressa de dire le jeune photographe. Tout se passe à merveille, à part le fait qu'en ce moment c'est la tuile pour trouver un scoop…

Enfin tout serait merveilleux si un certain crétin de yakuza ne lui tournait pas autour et ne lui pourrissait pas une vie déjà mouvementée par son travail. Et aussi, s'il ne l'appelait pas presque tous les soirs pour atténuer ses pulsions sexuelles, sans penser une seule fois à ce que le jeune homme pouvait ressentir et qui subissait tout : douleur, torture à cause de qui, il ne pouvait, la plupart du temps, pas se lever le lendemain matin. En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, où était-il passé celui-là? Ça faisait bien maintenant un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé de manière assez brutale pour qu'il le rejoigne à son appartement et pour qu'il lui fasse toutes ces choses perverses dont il avait honte malgré le plaisir que cela lui procurait.

- Je vois ! c'est dur… mais si tu peux payer toutes tes factures, je pense que c'est bon. Fit Kaoru au bout de l'appareil

_« Ah ça, c'était une autre histoire »_ pensa Akihito. Il était aussi en retard d'un bon mois pour le payement de son loyer et si sa continuait ainsi, le proprio le mettrait dehors sans aucune excuse et lui, se retrouverait à la rue sans un sous et nulle part pour se loger, mais Akihito ne pouvait mentir à la jeune femme.

- Ça dépend, dit Akihito. Comme en ce moment je n'ai pas eu de contrat, je n'ai donc pas eu une seule paye, j'ai dû payer avec mes économies restantes et je n'ai plus rien pour payer mon loyer. J'ai à peine de quoi manger… S'il aurait pu lui mentir, Dieu seul sait qu'il l'aurait fait mais voilà ce genre de choses il ne pouvait le faire sinon il finirait à trépas. «_ Parfois, lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, _pensa-t-il _elle pouvait se montrer encore pire qu'un yakuza, on pouvait même dire qu'on a le même caractère : celui de ne pas se laisser faire par l'autre, qu'il lui mente ou non »_

- Tu ferais bien d'y remédier et le plus tôt serait le mieux. _« Ha ha !! Facile à dire pour elle_ pensa Akihito, _elle ne possède pas mes soucis quoi que d'une certaine manière elle en a mais d'un tout autre calibre » _Je dois aller en Chine, continua-t-elle, pour un travail et cela prendra beaucoup de temps pour qu'il se termine et je n'ai pas pu avoir l'échéance que je voulais…« _Oh là !! Ça sent le roussi tout ça_ » pensa Takaba… Et je voudrais que tu t'en occupes…

- M'occuper de quoi ?

Là, il faut avouer qu'Akihito était paumé. Il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre sa situation et le travail de Kaoru. A moins que… L'espace d'un instant, il comprit ce qu'elle sous entendait :

- Attend une minute Kaoru, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne sais même pas comment m'en occuper.

- Eh bien ! tu ferais bien de t'en préoccuper, je ne peux pas les emmener avec moi, c'est trop dangereux et je ne peux pas les laisser seuls, en plus ils m'ont tannés pour vivre avec toi. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils ont vraiment ton sale caractère : être très têtu est leur spécialité, donc je n'ai pas eu le choix, alors prépare-toi PAPA !!

* * *

J'espère que ce début de fic vous a plu !!

A la prochaine pour la suite, qui je pense ne tardera pas à arriver. Reviews please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voici ma la suite de la fic, je vous est fait attendre excusez-moi^^.

Je remercie toujours ma bêta lectrice qui est là pour corriger mes erreurs, ainsi qu'une amie qui suit ma fic et qui m'aide aussi…

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** précipitation et ennuis

* * *

_« Alors prépare-toi PAPA !! »_

Cette phrase sonna à l'oreille d'Akihito comme un amusement de la part de son ex-petite amie. Ben oui !! Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des écarts de temps à autre, bon c'est vrai que dans son cas c'était une autre histoire… mais bon n'en parlons plus, ce qui est fait est fait. Dans tous les cas il l'avait pressenti que c'était des enfants dont il était question. Le jeune homme soupira et tenta de se calmer :

- Ecoute Kaoru, à part mes soucis de payement, j'ai un énorme problème dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser …

_« Si Asami apprend ça, je suis mort»_ pensa Takaba, paniqué.

Il se rappela alors, s'en le vouloir, de la soit disant punition de la part de son "amant". Bon il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait été trop loin pour obtenir son scoop, raté évidement, à cause de l'intervention du vieux yakuza. Akihito secoua la tête pourquoi avait-il pensé au mot "amant" alors que leur relation n'avait rien de concret mais était plutôt basée sur le sexe. Et puis, son travail ne concernait que lui, pas Asami tout cela à cause du fait qu'il voulait qu'il lui appartienne corps et âme.

_«Pour ça il pourra toujours rêver»_ pensa-t-il

- De plus, reprit Akihito, je n'ai rien pour les accueillir : pas de lit, d'affaires ou de meubles pour eux sans parler de mon appart' qui se trouve être minuscule.

- Ne t'en fait pas, fit Kaoru, qui s'était douté de l'entêtement de son ancien amant. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire : j'ai appelé mes parents pour ça, ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis car ils font louer un grand appartement qui est inoccupé en ce moment dans la même ville que la tienne et proche des écoles pour enfants, c'est super non !!^^

_« C'est repartit _pensa Akihito _elle a encore pris une décision sans me demander mon avis»,_ - - D'ailleurs je leur ai déjà tout envoyé, il ne reste plus que tes affaires à prendre et tout est régler, n'est-ce pas merveilleux tout ça ?!

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et accusa le coup

_« Calme-toi mais calme toi Akihito _se dit-il_ je suis encore le dernier au courant de ses actions qui vont me foutre dans la merde»,_

- Bon enfin, je crois que c'est tout, en tout cas mes parents sont heureux de pouvoir enfin faire la connaissance de leurs petits-enfants autre que sur des photos. Tu devrais aussi appeler les tiens. Ah non !! C'est vrai, mes parents se chargent de les prévenir, " il ne faut pas le déranger dans son déménagement" c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

_«Génial_ pensa Akihito _je vais devoir revoir mes parents alors que je ne leur ai donné aucune de mes nouvelles à part quand je leur téléphone pour leurs anniversaires, noël et jour de l'an,_ Akihito soupira et repensa : _ça va être ma fête _L _»_

Surtout que sa mère n'était pas du genre à rester calme. Ben oui, il fallait bien que lui aussi tienne son caractère de quelqu'un et c'était celui de sa mère^^' ! (houlà ça va chauffer là, courage Takaba^^).

Il était inutile pour lui de lutter contre Kaoru à propos des enfants, il se résigna donc et accepta sa requête tout en étant nerveux et heureux de rencontrer enfin ses enfants.

_« Ils doivent maintenant avoir 2 ans »_ pensa Akihito, se souvenant encore du coup de fil de Kaoru trois mois après son départ, l'informant qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Abasourdi sur le coup par la nouvelle, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer père à ce moment-là mais cela avait passé et il prenait de ses nouvelles chaque soir. Lors de la naissance des petits malgré le fait qu'il avait une relation avec Asami, enfin pas t'en que ça : il était toujours dans les ennuis par sa faute et lui faisait des choses honteuse, elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire que tout s'était bien passé.

"C'est un garçon et une fille, avait-elle dit, la petite te ressemble énormément tu sais ! Son grand frère aussi mais il tient un peu plus de moi, avait-elle dit en rigolant. Enfin bon, tu sais comment tu es, donc imagine toi en petite fille ^^ Son frère, quant à lui, à ma couleur de cheveux châtain foncé et la peau un peu plus foncé que la tienne et ils ont tous deux mes yeux, ils sont parfaitement mignons quoi !!"

Takaba avait été heureux de savoir tous cela.

_« Même si les prénoms qu'elle leur avait donné faisait vieux jeu » _pensa-t-il encore_._

"Etant donné que la petite te ressemble, je lui ai donné un prénom similaire au tien : Akiko plus exactement **enfant de l'automne**. Je voulais l'appelé Aki mais bon j'ai préféré Akiko et pour son grand frère : Akihiko plus exactement **garçon brillant** pour que son prénom se rapproche de celui de sa sœur mais aussi celui qui se rapproche le plus du tien non ? Avait- elle signalé".

- Très bien t'as gagné ! Je vais m'en occuper. Au fait t'as beau déjà avoir envoyé leurs affaires ils arrivent quand, au Japon et tu les reprends quand ?

- Bien super, fit Kaoru quand elle entendit la résignation d'Akihito, c'est génial. Tu en auras la charge pour au moins 1 ans et demi.

- Quoiiii ? Mais ça va pas tu veux me mettre sous la paille et me faire tuer aussi ?

- Je te rappelle, que j'ai dû négocier avec mon patron, ce boulot devait prendre au moins 3 ans. Estime-toi heureux que j'ai pu baisser mon temps de travail et puis en plus, tu auras tout le temps de les connaitre, t'es leur père alors assume ! Mais dit-moi ton problème est si gros que ça pour parler de "tuer" ?

_« Génial_ pensa Akihito, _je suis vraiment mort cette fois. Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer inaperçu aux yeux des gens et ceux d'Asami_ _»_

Takaba frissonna et trembla d'angoisse à la pensée de ce que pourrait lui faire subir le yakuza lorsqu'il découvrirait la situation et pensera tout de suite à une trahison de ça part.

- Non c'est bon, dit Akihito pour rassurer la jeune femme, c'est simplement qu'il y aura certaines personnes qui me tueront due au fait que je ne leur ai pas révéler que j'étais papa.

_« Surtout Asami »_

… rien ne se fît entendre au bout du fil…

- Tu sais comment sont Kou et Takato, précisa le jeune homme comme excuse pour le mot précédemment dit sur un coup de tête.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit-elle, mais je les comprends un peu. Mais tel que je te connais je t'informe tout de suite : QUE TU AS LA RESPONSABILITE DE NOS ENFANTS LORSQU'ILS SERONT AU JAPON DONC S'IL TE PLAIT EVITE DE TE METTRE DANS DES SITUATIONS IMPOSSIBLES.

Cette phrase résonna telle une menace aux oreilles d'Akihito qui n'avait pas envie de mourir si jeune.

- Ils arrivent quand, au Japon ? J'espère qu'ils seront accompagnés vu leur âge.

Ce qui ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux du jeune homme qui connaissait bien la jeune femme.

- Oui, ils seront conduits par une accompagnatrice d'enfant et une hôtesse de l'air. Ils prendront l'avion demain dans la soirée, tu les récupéreras le lendemain matin à 9h.

- Hein !! Et c'est maintenant que tu me préviens ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me mettre au courant un peu plus tôt ? Non, mais prend pas de décision hâtive comme ça sur un coup de tête sans demander l'avis des autres !!

_« C'est pas vrai _pensa Takaba _non mais à quoi elle pense ? J'aurais pu être encore kidnappé par un ennemi d'Asami ou lui-même d'ailleurs! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait si ça avait été le cas? Même si elle a pris les devants pour l'appartement et les affaires… »_

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mon chéri, mais j'étais vraiment occupé avec tout ça moi aussi. Bon je vais devoir raccrocher, j'ai pas mal de chose à préparer. Alors je compte sur toi pour récupérer les enfants à l'aéroport et courage à vous trois^^.

- ……

- Aki ? Aki ? Tu m'entends ?

Kaoru eut peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à cet instant à son amant, sachant que les infos données sur un coup précipité avaient pu le déconcerter.

« _J'aurai dû prendre plus de temps pour l'appeler avant_, avait-elle pensé, _pour qu'il assimile l'information tout en sachant que ça aurait été un peu moins pénible pour lui qu'en cet instant_ ».

- Oui, c'est bon je t'ai entendu, fit Akihito avec colère, même s'il savait que ce temps de silence avait fait paniquer la pauvre Kaoru. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me faire faire ? En plus, de tout ça je dois inscrire les enfants à l'école, signer des papiers administratifs et payer le loyer et j'en passe et des meilleurs !!

- Détends-toi ! Pour l'inscription d'école, c'est en court, tu te rappelles de Kaede ? Eh bien, elle est institutrice dans une école proche de l'appartement, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir la suite avec elle.

_« Et voilà c'est encore reparti dans son sens, prenant une autre décision sans m'avoir consulté » _

Même s'il se rappelait de cette femme, qui était très gentille à l'époque, il se faisait encore mener par le bout du nez par Kaoru et il détestait ça.

- Bon j'y vais maintenant, à plus Akihito. Appelle-moi quand tu les auras récupérés ok ?

- C'est ça, salut, dit-il, en raccrochant le téléphone, énervé.

Akihito passa les doigts dans ses cheveux en pensant :

« La journée d'aujourd'hui s'annonce passionnante, je vais devoir courir partout sans tomber sur Asami qui aura tôt fait de connaitre ma nouvelle situation et de faire en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien sinon. Mais connaissant ma chance … »

Après tout cela, il essaya de se rendormir sachant que le plus difficile restait à venir.

* * *

Bon voilà, l'intro est passée (2 chapitres, je sais c'est mais bon....), le pire reste à venir pour notre pauvre Akihito^^.......

**Je cherche des personnes qui savent faire un lemon car moi n'en parlons pas ^^'..... Ceux qui sont interressés envoyer moi un mp pour que je puisse vous donner les quelques consignes^^**

Bon j'ai finis, à la prochaine pour le 3ém chapitre, qui j'espère vous adoreraient!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Voici ma la suite de la fic, je ne vous pas fait attendre plus longtemps^^.

Je remercie toujours ma bêta lectrice qui est là pour corriger mes erreurs ainsi que tous ceux qui m'encouragent.

Désoler du retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerais après ce chapitre qui je pense vous plaira.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Journée tranquille ? (pas trop d'idée de titre donc…)

* * *

Il était 9h du matin lorsqu'Akihito émergea de ces doux rêves dans son nouvel appartement. Il aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu y rester après la journée mouvementée qu'il avait passé la veille. En effet, le déménagement avait été fait dans la précipitation en mettant le plus d'affaires possibles dans les cartons, pendant que les déménageurs s'occupaient des plus gros. Bon il était vrai que son nouvel appartement était plus agréable et beaucoup plus grand que le précédent mais n'était-ce pas évident, puisqu'il devait prendre en charge ses petits bambins !

Cet appartement était assez grand et possédait de grandes chambres, la cuisine s'ouvrait sur le salon, sans parlé des toilettes et de la salle de bain qui étaient eux aussi assez grand. Ce n'était pas un appartement comme celui d'Asami mais tout de même, il y avait certains points similaires.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec la jeune Hana, une amie du collège-lycée et jeune institutrice pour la petite enfance, pour remplir et signer les papiers d'inscription de scolarité pour les deux petiots.

Akihito espérait avoir la même journée qu'hier mais en moins mouvementée car il n'avait en aucun cas rencontré d'ennuis et surtout le vieux yakuza de malheur, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il se prépara donc pour son rendez-vous de midi avec la jeune femme dans un bon restaurant pour régler le problème de ses deux enfants.

Pendant ce temps, c'était dans un bureau d'un club appelé le « Sion», qu'un homme d'affaire, s'appelant Asami Ryuchi, regardait des dossiers importants pour son commerce. Cet homme était assez grand avec des cheveux bruns ténébreux. Il était aussi d'une attitude froide envers son entourage et solitaire, ce qui était bien normal pour lui puisqu'il était après tout un yakuza, le plus influent du Japon Seulement celui-ci était aussi un grand pervers dont l'occupation première était de taquiner son jeune amant Akihito, qu'il avait rencontré quelques temps auparavant.

Comme il était dit plus tôt, notre bel homme examinait des dossiers importants. Pourtant celui-ci n'avait pas le cœur à travailler pourquoi ? DEVINEZ ! ….. Cela faisait à peu près un mois qu'il avait vu son amant dans les bras d'un autre ! Et pourquoi ? Pour un simple scoop ! En voyant cela, le sang du brun n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait failli tuer le misérable qui osait prendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Il avait même puni son amant qui n'était autre qu'Akihito Takaba, après ses pitoyables explications, ses paroles injurieuses et sa volonté désagréable de croire qu'il pourrait lui échapper. Asami en colère lui refit comprendre, pour la énième fois, qu'il lui appartenait qu'il le veuille ou non et l'avait donc enfermé et attaché chez lui …. Dans son lit (bien sur^^) pendant plusieurs jours (je n'ai pas envie de dire combien de temps à durer sa punition, c'est trop cruel^^), en le prenant chaque soir ou même la journée malgré la résistance du jeune photographe qui à un moment donné s'abandonnait totalement à lui. Il aimait son corps doux et fin ainsi que ses lèvres (humm!)… Non, mais à quoi pensait-il, il avait du boulot là ! Mais l'image de son bien aimé refusa d'abandonner ses pensées.

Pourtant, dieu seul sait combien Asami était en colère. Hé oui, son jeune amant lui avait une fois de plus glissé entre les doigts, pensant que la punition qu'il lui avait fait subir un mois plus tôt était suffisante, eh bien non ! Lorsqu'il avait voulu aller chercher Akihito à son domicile ou plutôt son misérable et petitappartement, celui-ci était vide ! Plus un meuble à l'intérieur.

Le yakuza, dans une colère noire dirons-nous, avait ordonné que l'on retrouve Takaba dans les plus brefs délais. Non seulement il trouver SON Akihito dans les bras d'un autre mais en plus celui-ci voulait à nouveau s'enfuir après la punition bien méritée. Mais plus les heures sans nouvelle passaient, plus sa colère augmentait, au plus grand malheur de ses hommes de main qui craignaient l'humeur de leur patron, jusqu'à même lui retirer tout intérêt à ses affaires.

_« Si tu penses pouvoir m'échapper un seul instant, sache que tu te trompes mon mignon petit Akihito, je vais encore devoir te punir et cette fois la punition seras plus sévère, oh oui crois-moi ! »_

Asami se renferma dans ses pensées en imaginant toutes sortes de punition qu'il pourrait faire subir à son jeune amant. À cette simple pensée, il sourit et se calma en prenant une cigarette qu'il alluma. Il reprit donc ses affaires en cours lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Oui, fit-il

Asami-sama, nous l'avons enfin trouvé !

Où est-il ?

Il est dans un restaurant s'appelant Okkaido

Seul ? questionna le yakusa, qui fut surpris sur le coup d'apprendre que le photographe puisse manger dans un tel endroit.

L'homme de main d'Asami ne voulait pas lui dire mais fut obligé malgré tout de le faire, sachant que l'humeur de son patron n'était pas au beau fixe.

Non, l'homme s'arrêta un moment puis avala sa salive et dit :

Il est avec une belle jeune femme.

Il s'attendait à la colère de son patron mais il n'entendit rien, ce qui le fit frissonner : si son patron ne disait rien, cela n'était pas bon signe mais alors pas bon du tout, surtout pour le jeune homme en question.

Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

« _Merde alors, il est vraiment furieux_, pensa l'homme de main, _tout simplement à cause de ce jeune photographe et amant de son patron… mais à quoi pense t'il en défiant Asami? _»

_« Alors comme ça, tu passais ton temps avec une salope » _pensa Asami.

Il écrasa sa cigarette puis se dirigea vers sa voiture qui l'attendait en bas depuis qu'il avait appelé son chauffeur quelque minute plus tôt, pour lui dire de se tenir prêt pour partir.

_« Tu vas regretter tes actions Akihito, crois-moi ! Je ne vais plus te laisser sortir, si c'est pour draguer des putes ! »_

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, il le garderait enfermé qu'il le veuille ou non et dans une cage s'il le fallait.

Conduis-moi au restaurant Okkaido

Bien Asami-sama

_« Je te garderais enfermé, jusqu'à que tu comprennes que tu n'es qu'à moi ! Tu m'appartiens, si tu crois que je vais te laisser te balader dans les bras des autres, tu te trompes lourdement »_

En pensant cela, il prit une autre cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma.

_« Je vais te montrer le respect que tu me dois. À cette heure-ci tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps, je vais te dresser jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes le respect que tu me dois ! »._

Le yakuza sourit en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à Akihito chaque soir enfermé chez lui.

_« Même si tu y perd ton âme, je m'en fous ! Tu es à moi et je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement. S'il le faut, nous tomberons en Enfer ensemble ! »_

**

* * *

****Un petit aperçu de la suite** (sadique, je sais^^ mais c'est pour vous dire qu'elle est déjà prête et qu'il reste plus qu'à la mettre sur Word)

Pendant ce temps, dans le restaurant Akihito qui ne savait en aucun cas ce qui allait lui arriver discutait joyeusement avec la jeune Hana à se remémorer le passé...

* * *

NOTE : Bon bah ce chapitre amorce une suite qui sera, je pense, palpitante… 'Tachi88

Merci à 'Tachi88 pour ses encouragements mais aussi aux lecteurs^^. J'espère que vous me pardonnais pour ce retard et que vous avez aimés cette suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'encouragent.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les problèmes reviennes**

**

* * *

**

_Pendant ce temps, dans le restaurant, Akihito, qui ne savait en aucun cas ce qui allait lui arriver, discutait joyeusement avec la jeune Hana à se remémorer le passé. _

- Oui, je m'en souviens, fit Hana, on s'est bien amusés cette fois-là, continua t'elle, en rigolant, c'est vrai qu'on a un peu fait les cons mais c'était tellement bien cette sortie à la mer entre nous.

- C'est vrai, souri Akihito, Kou et toi, vous vous êtes même perdu dans la forêt lors de la promenade en groupes de deux et en fin de compte on s'est tous perdu en vous cherchant, rigola Akihito.

-Mais on a tous vu de magnifiques paysages et endroits lorsqu'on s'est tous retrouvé. On s'est bien amusé, fit-elle en rigolant.

- Mouais, quand je pense que nous étions derrière un ancien Onsen tout délabré mais encore potable pour se baigner.

-Ouais mais ça nous a pas empêché d'en profiter, surtout vous n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle malicieusement.

Akihito leva les yeux :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Takaba, ironiquement, en se souvenant de ces beaux souvenirs et de cette baignade qui avait dégénérée en une « bagarre générale ». Et puis il ne voyait pas le mal après tout, tout le monde était en sous-vêtements.

- Vraiment ?

Hana prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes, en rapprochant par la même occasion son visage du sien.

- Dis-moi la vérité, t'es sûr que vous n'avez pas fait de voyeurisme avec les autres, continua-t-elle.

- Ha ha ! Rigola Akihito. J'étais avec Kaoru à cette époque, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ce genre de chose.

- Voyons et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Que tu étais avec Kaoru ou non, je peux pas croire ça, surtout après ce qui s'est passé après ! Rigola Hana en se remémorant ces événements passés.

- Bon parlont de Kaoru…

La jeune femme chercha les dossiers d'inscription dans son sac et les sortit :

- … Voici les deux dossiers pour inscrire tes enfants dans l'établissement. Il faut que tu remplisses et vérifie certaines choses, dit-elle en tendant les feuilles à Akihito. En tout cas j'ai hâte de les voir, ha ! Il faut aussi ta signature pour les clore, Kaoru ne l'a pas fait étant donné que se sera toi qui en auras la charge.

Asami arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire au dit-restaurant dans lequel se trouvait son jeune amant. De loin, il le vit discuter avec une jeune fille de son âge, qui était certes assezbelle avec sa petite taille et ses longs cheveux blond ondulé mais pas au point de vuedu Yakuza qui préférait très nettement son petit Akihito.

_« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser »_ pensa t'il en les voyant rire _« je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser nous aussi mon cher Akihito »_

Soudain, Asami vit la jeune femme se rapprocher de son amant de façon suspicieuse, ce qui accentua encore plus sa colère. De plus, son amant ne faisait rien pour la repousser ! Il se laissait faire et au contraire semblait s'en amuser. Asami écrasa sa cigarette toute neuve pour essayer de se calmer.

_« En voilà des manières, _pensa-t-il_, Akihito tu me le payeras… »_

Le Yakuza vit Takaba écrire quelque chose et rendre des papiers à la jeune fille qui, elle, souriait.

_« Akihito, est- ce -que par hasard tu t'aurais encore attiré des problèmes sans m'en parler? »_

Asami savait que le jeune homme ne lui en aurai jamais fait part, quel que soit le pouvoir qu'il exerçait dans ce bas monde.

Après une bonne heure d'attente, les deux jeunes sortirent du restaurant en prenant la même direction, ce qui n'enchanta guère notre cher Yakuza qui voulait coincer le plus tôt possible le jeune homme pour le punir.

- Suivez-les discrètement, fit le Yakuza à ses hommes, et dites-moi lorsque Akihito sera seul.

- Bien, Asami-sama, firent ses hommes, qui les suivirent.

Quant à Asami, il retourna dans sa voiture après avoir demandé à Karishima de savoir ce que faisaient son amant et la jeune femme ici.

_« Il écrivait quelque chose mais quoi ?_ pensa-t-il tout en allumant une cigarette dans la voiture. _Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré Akihito ? »_

Pas loin du restaurant, Akihito et Hana s'étaient arrêté dans un parc non loin de la future école des deux enfants, car le jeune père voulait tout de même la visiter.

- Tu sais, fit la jeune Hana, si tu penses que ton boulot est en train de devenir dangereux, fais-le moi savoir, je m'occuperais de Akihiko et Akiko pour les faire ramener chez toi. Et puis tu pourrais aussi travailler ici, on manque de personnel, comme ça tu pourras mieux les connaître.

-Pourquoi pas ! C'est vrai que je n'ai rien en ce moment et que je suis un peu ruiné, dit Takaba. _Tout ça à cause de ce fichu Asami de malheur,_ pensa-t-il, _il ne me laisse plus exercer mon métier, simplement à cause de ce petit accident. _

-Bien, puisque tout est dit et fait, il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous.

-Ok, bon je vais te laisser alors et merci pour tout Hana.

-Ce n'est rien, bon je te dis à dans deux semaines alors pour la rentrée.

Les deux jeune s'embrassèrent, sur les joue bien sûr ^^ et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Akihito marchait dans la rue le ramenant à son nouvel appartement pourtant il se sentait observé. Il bifurqua donc dans une petite ruelle à sa droite pour faire partir son sentiment d'inquiétude. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas. Des bruits de pas même pas dissimulés et c'est à ce moment qu'il se mit à courir pensant atteindre la sortit sans problème et échapper à ces poursuivants.

Akihito se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui à la sortie de cette ruelle, il vit un homme grand, aux cheveux bruns, dans un beau costume. Takaba le connaissait bien et même très bien.

« _Bon sang,_ pensa-t-il, _c'est pas le moment de faire ton apparition ici, crétin ! »_

Akihito se retourna pour pouvoir revenir sur ses pas mais s'arrêta en voyant les hommes d'Asami derrière lui.

_« Aucun échappatoire, merde ! » _pensa Akihito.

Le jeune homme se retourna donc pour faire face au vieux Yakuza et lui lança un regard noir.

_« S'il avait des lasers à la place des yeux, je serais déjà mort »_ se dit le plus jeune.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on me veut exactement ? dit-il d'une voix dure. À ce que je sache, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite qu'on me suive et me coince. J'ai pas que ça à faire moi, j'ai du boulot pour gagner ma vie, je ne peux pas glander comme toi Asami dans un bureau ou même dehors à te trémousser dans ta petite limousine. ALORS POUSSE-TOI DE MON CHEMIN ET MAINTENANT !

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et Akihito attendit la suite la peur au ventre.

* * *

lors qu'en pensez-vous? bien ou nul^^

pour ma part, il va falloir je me dépêche de faire le chapitre suivant que je suis en train de modifier ^^' sinon certaines personnes vont me tuer^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic Viewfinder**

Je remercie toujours ma bêta lectrice qui est là pour corriger mes erreurs ainsi que tous ceux qui m'encouragent.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Prit au piége**

* * *

Lors du retour de Kirishima, celui-ci fit tout de suite son rapport à son patron.

- D'après les serveurs, ils sont amis d'enfance, dit-il, ils les entendaient raconter des anecdotes de leur passé avec leurs amis, continua-t-il. En tous cas, cette jeune femme Hana, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, est institutrice pour la petite enfance et au vu de tout le monde ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, termina-t-il.

Asami ne disait rien, il écoutait patiemment le rapport de l'homme puis son téléphone sonna, il sourit en sachant de quoi il s'agissait.

_« Enfin, on va pouvoir régler cette histoire au clair »_ pensa-t-il

- Oui, fit Asami sachant pertinemment qui était au bout du fil… bien nous arrivons.

Les dires de Kirishima et de son autre homme de main correspondaient, car son amant se trouvait à proximité d'une école pour enfant dans un parc pas très loin d'ici.

Arrivé au parc, il vit les deux jeunes s'embrasser, ce qui l'énerva même si cette situation n'avait aucune incidence, n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que si c'était grave après tous son amant n'étant pas gay d'origine. _(avant de le rencontré maintenant) _Quand à y penser, quelle genre de vie sexuelle menait-il avant de le rencontrer ?

Il suivit son amant mais celui-ci disparu bien vite dans une petite ruelle, il la contourna pour pouvoir le piéger de l'autre côté (logique !) pendant que ces hommes restaient en arrière, au cas où, et il valait mieux, vu le phénomène qu'il fallait capturer. ^^

Lorsqu'il vit enfin son amant devant lui, il fut heureux de l'effet de surprise qu'il provoqua sur le visage d'Akihito et comme à son habitude ce dernier resta le même : Il lui envoya en pleine face des insultes, ce qui réjouit encore plus Asami car cela signifiait que son chaton avait de l'énergie à revendre.

- Je suis simplement venu te chercher, fit-il en un petit sourire, nous avons "une petite affaire" à régler toi et moi.

Cette fois ci ce fût un sourire carnacier qu'il afficha, il faut dire qu'il avait hâte d'avoir le jeune homme avec lui, maintenant qu'il y pensait son aine commençait à le titiller à la seule pensée de son amant et surtout comment il allait le punir.

Akihito lui, au dire et au visage du yakusa, sut que ça allait être sa fête, attendez une seconde ! Une affaire à régler? Mais quelle affaire? Il n'avait rien fait ! Il s'était tenu tranquille tout au long du mois et avait eu du mal à trouver un boulot (il n'avait d'ailleurs rien trouvé^^) et il était sûr qu'Asami lui-même en était le responsable (pour qu'il ne recommence pas comme la dernière fois).

Akihito recula donc mais Asami avançait vers son amant à chaque pas reculés.

- De quoi parles-tu? Fis le jeune homme en se calmant, je ne vois pas de quelle affaire tu parles, on n'a rien à se dire alors tire-toi Asami, va vaquer à tes petites affaires ! Tout d'un coup il pâlit croyant que le vieux yakusa savait pour lui et les enfants.

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle? Fis Asami faisant semblant d'être ironique, il reprit d'une voix plus dure et froide cependant, tu ne vois pas ? C'est étonnant de la part d'une certaine personne devant moi, qui a essayé une fois de plus de s'enfuir. Il regarda son jeune amant droit dans les yeux en lui montrant sa colère.

Akihito recula encore plus en entendant le ton de la voix de son interlocuteur monter en grade, il garda cependant son sang-froid en tenant tête au yakusa en lui rendant la pareil de son humeur, mais ce dernier se retrouva très rapidement acculé au mur, _« sent le roussit tout ça »_ pensa Akihito en sentant le mur froid derrière lui et l'atmosphère dangereuse devant. La situation n'échappa guère à Asami qui en profita pour coincer son amant en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, mais c'était aussi pour ne pas le laisser filer : à la moindre occasion, le jeune homme pourrait trouver un moyen de s'échapper malgré ses hommes. Asami le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux pour déceler une faille.

Le pauvre Takaba, lui n'avait pas peur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais du regard de l'homme devant lui, qui pouvait tout dire. Tout un coup, Akihito se sentit tiré et se retrouva dans les bras d'Asami qui le serrait fort contre lui, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire et malheureusement malgré la situation non voulue, il sentit son corps se réchauffer au contact du yakusa ainsi que des petits picotements au bas du ventre ce qui le fit commencer à haleter.

Akihito avait un peu honte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et regarda autour de lui furtivement, pour voir qu'ils étaient seul « ouf » pensa t-il, les larbins d'Asami s'étaient éclipsés pour les laisser dans leur intimité.

Asami sentit quant à lui le trouble d'Akihito et sourit en quelque seconde car il avait l'effet voulu de son amant malgré le fait qu'il voulait plus. Il caressa donc le dos de son partenaire du bout de ses doigts pour voir la réaction du jeune homme et fut heureux de son effet de réponse car il ne tremblait pas de peur, bien au contraire, mais de plaisir ce qui accru le sien, ils ne pouvaient rester ici, il fallait qu'il l'emmène là, tout de suite, maintenant chez lui et ne plus le laisser partir : chose pas facile à faire, surtout qu'Akihito pouvait retrouver le contrôle de lui-même à tout moment et déguerpir : c'était pour cela qu'il avait emmené avec lui le nécessaire.^^

Asami mit quelque chose dans sa bouche à l'insu de son vis à vis et remonta par la même occasion le menton de Takaba et vit un visage remplit de désir et si sensuel, mon dieu ! Le yakusa ne put se retenir plus longtemps surtout avec une telle expression exprimée par son amant et l'embrassa avec fugue. Akihito, lui se perdit une fois de plus dans ce baisé exigeant et si délicieux du yakusa.

Akihito, ne sentit même pas le médicament glisser dans sa gorge, (il avait déjà perdu pied) et l'avala s'en sans rendre compte. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent après un long moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Takaba, regarda Asami pour voir le vieil homme sourire…. Sourire de malice, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille car le voir ainsi n'était pas bon, mais pas bon du tout, cela cacher quelque chose.

Il se sentit tout un coup, lourd et engourdi, Akihito regarda Asami toujours aussi souriant et qui le caressait de façon suspicieuse.

_« Merde, je me suis fait encore avoir par cet enfoiré, il m'a encore drogué ! Fichu baisé »_ pensa Akihito.

Takaba se retient en agrippant les épaules de son amant pour ne pas sombrer et le regarda d'un regard empli de haine.

- Enfoiré ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu m'as encore drogué, ça t'amuse bon sang.

Akihito resserra sa prise sur Asami et inhala le plus d'air possible en essayant de rester éveillé, pour continuer :

- Un jour Asami, je t'aurais, je vais vraiment te faire la peau pour te voir t'effondrer et pleurer comme un gros bébé. Bon sang, se faire encore avoir, j'aurais dû m'en douter, toi et tes coups foireux.

Akihito n'en pouvait plus et commença à se laisser tomber de sommeil dans les bras du yakusa en l'insultant encore et encore. Asami n'était assurément pas surpris des paroles de l'enfant puisqu'il y était habitué, ce qui l'amusa donc. L'homme rattrapa son paquet tant voulu depuis des mois et le porta dans sa voiture, il embrassa Akihito sur le front et sourit en pensant de quelle manière il allait punir et profité de son doux amant.

- Tu vois, je t'avais pourtant bien prévenu que tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper et ce depuis le début, après tout tu m'appartiens, ton corps tout entier m'appartient et je vais devoir te le prouver une fois de plus, il sourit encore, seul le jeune homme avait cet effet sur lui, les paroles qu'il lui avait lancé : toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même, ce qui lui laissait à chaque fois une bonne longueur d'avance pour le coincer dans toutes les situations.

_« Toujours aussi naïf »_ pensa Asami en regardant son amant dans ses bras. Assis derrière, il s'alluma une fois de plus une cigarette.

- On rentre dit-il à son chauffeur après une bonne bouffée de cigarette.

- Bien Asami-sama fit Yoh.

La voiture se mit en route en direction de l'appartement d'Asami qui lui se demandait comment il pourrait profiter de son chaton toujours endormi sur ses genoux.

_« Quel beau visage, attend moi mon mignon petit Akihito…. »_

* * *

_J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plût et que vous attendez le suivant avec impatiente^^. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu garder le caractére de nos deux tourtereaux lors de leur rencontre et dispute quoique j'en ai pas mis beaucoup pour ne pas vous décevoir et ne pas m'éloigner :)_

_Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, je sais que vous avez de la suite dans les idées^^_

_Merci à la prochaine._

_com's_


	6. Chapter 6

Je remercie toujours ma bêta lectrice qui est là pour corriger mes erreurs ainsi que tous ceux qui m'encourage. Ce chapitre a été fait à 2, je remercie donc cette personne qui a pris le temps et la patience de le faire avec moi^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : tortures ^^ (oui je sais, j'ai pas cherché loin pour le titre de ce chapitre ;))**

* * *

Arrivé à son appartement, Asami déposa Akihito sur son lit et congédia ses hommes qui se postèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de leur patron. Asami, quant à lui, prépara son amant pour la séance à venir.

_« A nous deux maintenant »_ pensa-t-il, en regardant son chaton, souriant et se délectant déjà rien qu'à la pensée de la suite des événements.

Akihito sentit quelque chose descendre sur sa nuque puis sur une de ses épaules. Encore ensommeillé, il ne réagit pas à cette sensation mais son corps frissonna, un courant glacé le parcourant.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux seulement une lumière vive l'aveugla. Inconsciemment, un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres closes.

Ce qu'il entendit alors dissipa toutes les brumes de sommeil qui auraient pu voiler la cohérence de ses pensées :  
- Oh… Je ne pensais pas que je t'arracherais si vite des gémissements aussi sensuels…

Asami avait prononcé ces paroles avec tant d'ironie que Takaba releva la tête bien vite. Il remarqua alors, effaçant une réplique bien placée, que ses poignets étaient attachés au lit de sorte qu'il se retrouvait face à un Asami plus pervers que jamais et qui plus est, à sa totale merci.

Le Yakuza reprit son activité. Akihito pu donc voir ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil forcé : un glaçon. Asami le titillait avec un glaçon ! Il en aurait presque rit s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans une situation aussi précaire et si son corps ne réagissait pas au moindre contact rafraichissant.

- Alors, vas-tu me dire ce que tu faisais avec cette femme au restaurant, puis au parc ?

Takaba essaya de ne pas réagir, ce qui ne fut pas aisé. La seule chose qu'il trouva pour masquer son trouble évident fut de lancer une remarque cinglante :  
- Tu es jaloux, mon grand ? nargua-t-il.

Asami réagit au quart de tour et gifla son cadet. La brûlure dut au coup se propagea directement dans tout le corps du photographe et réagit instantanément. Mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité :

_« Depuis quand je suis autant excité rien qu'à cause d'une simple baffe ? Je deviens sérieusement maso… » pensa le plus jeune._

Le mafieux arbora alors un sourire sadique.

- Ça me facilitera la tâche si tu réagis comme ça… Tu sais Akihito, c'est de ta faute tout ça. C'est toi qui disparais comme ça et lorsque je te retrouve enfin, tu es avec cette femme. Hana, c'est ça ?

Le cœur du plus jeune s'emballa : il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui dire que ses deux enfants arrivaient le lendemain sur le sol japonais, ce serait du suicide pur et simple.

- Qui est cette femme ? Que faisiez-vous ensemble ? A oui et j'oubliais, pourquoi as-tu subitement changé d'appartement ? J'ai juste besoin de trois petites réponses de ta part…

Takaba commença à se débattre seulement Asami le gifla une seconde fois, lui intimant de se calmer et continua sa torture. Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers et de caresses sur ses zones érogènes bien connu du mafieux, Akihito n'en pouvait plus et commençait à gesticuler sous son amant pour qu'il arrête ses tortures et approfondissent ses caresses :

- Asa… souffla le cadet.

- Non, non… Tant que je n'ai pas mes réponses, je ne ferais rien de plus… Je n'irai pas plus loin que quelques caresses.

Le Yakuza se baissa alors, soufflant sur la peau sensible de son amant pendant qu'une de ses mains effleurait lentement l'un de ses flancs.

Akihito gémit.

- Plus… Je…

Asami ne l'écouta pas et continua ses douces tortures. Cette fois, il passa sa langue sur un des mamelons de Takaba et les muscles de ce dernier se tendirent alors qu'il soupirait d'aise.

- Alors ? Tu as une réponse à me donner ? … Non ? Toujours rien… Bien alors je continue.

Ryuichi reprit ses actions et descendit plus bas : il alla titiller le nombril du photographe pour y mimer l'acte de pénétration à l'aide de sa langue.

Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus audibles et clairs et le corps du plus jeune s'arqua de désir. Le mafieux décida alors de s'occuper d'une partie plus intime de son amant : une de ses mains s'aventura sur le sexe d'Akihito mais ne fit que l'effleurer.

- Non… Pl… Plus…

- Je te l'ai déjà répété… Répond à mes questions et j'accèderais à tes attentes.

- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Asami, non sans un sourire en coin.

- Je…

Voyant que son jeune amant ne dirait rien de plus pour le moment, Ryuichi le caressa, l'effleura et le titilla pendant un bon quart d'heure sans aller plus loin, au grand damne du photographe. Ce dernier s'avoua vaincu.

- D'accord, je vais te… te le dire… Hana est une ancienne amie que je n'avais pas… pas revu depuis longtemps. On a donc décidé de se revoir… en tout… tout bien et tout honneur…

Sa respiration se faisait hachée, tout ça à cause du soin particulier du Yakuza à le caresser très légèrement et sans pour autant aller trop loin.

- Et pour l'appartement ? demanda sournoisement Asami.

Une légère pression sur les hanches de son cadet suivie d'une succion à l'épaule pour le marquer comme sien eurent raison du reste de résistance :

- Je… J'en avais marre de mon ancien…

_« Quel mensonge vais-je encore devoir inventer ? »_ soupira mentalement Akihito, sachant qu'il venait de le faire pour la raison de sa rencontre avec sa jeune amie. _« Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas d'ennuis à causse de ce crétin possessif d'Asami »_.

- D'où vient l'argent ? S'étonna le mafieux.

- D'un… remboursement de dettes, de mes économies… et de l'aide de ma mère…

Asami fut amusé :

- Tu arrives à faire des économies, toi ?

Takaba fut légèrement énervé par ces dernières paroles :

- Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais me laisser éternellement entretenir par…

Ryuichi le fit taire d'un baiser. Leur langue entamèrent alors un ballet effréné dans lequel chacune essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Dans ce jeu, Asami était toujours gagnant affirmant par là même (je précise que ça se dit…) sa supériorité et sa domination totale sur le jeune photographe.

Ils se séparèrent, recherchant leur souffle perdu un peu plus tôt.

- Asa… Asami… murmura Akihito.

- Je te crois, déclara finalement le mafieux.

_« Pourtant, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la vérité… Tu me mens encore mon petit Takaba… Je vais être obligé d'employer les grands moyens et de te faire suivre. »_

Telles étaient les pensées de Ryuichi lorsqu'il commença à se défaire de ses vêtements tout en caressant son amant par intermittence.

Il jugea alors que le photographe en avait eu assez pour la journée. Il approfondit donc ses actes et pendant qu'il léchait le lobe d'oreille de sa proie et flattait d'une main son flanc, il introduisit un doigt dans le fondement de Takaba. Ce dernier hoqueta, n'étant toujours pas habitué à cette sensation plus que désagréable et gênante au premier abord. Pourtant, lorsque le Yakuza ajouta un doigt et commença des va et vient incessants et de plus en plus rapides, le photographe gémit de plaisir.

Soudain, son corps d'arqua.

- Je t'ai trouvé… sourit Asami.

Il s'attela à toucher cette partie intime de son amant le plus possible, seulement lorsqu'il sentit qu'Akihito était sur le point de venir, il arrêta ses mouvements et retira ses doigts.

Le photographe soupira tant de frustration que d'anticipation.

Asami se plaça alors entre les jambes du jeune, les surélevant légèrement et commença à amorcer son entrée. Takaba gémit alors de douleur pourtant le mafieux s'enfonça totalement dans le corps en dessous de lui.

- Ahhhh ! Tu… Tu me fais… mal… ASAMI !

Ce dernier fit la sourde oreille et continua ses violents coups de butoirs. Akihito n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que la douleur laissa place à un énorme plaisir. Le plus jeune s'enfonçait de lui-même sur le membre érigé de son amant, cherchant par tous les moyens à le sentir encore plus profondément.

Le Yakuza, jouant, se retira, faisant siffler son partenaire de frustration. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit Akihito qui cria d'un plaisir contenu.

Ce cycle dura quelque temps. Le temps qu'Asami et Takaba atteignent le septième ciel en un seul cri de félicité.

Le jeune photographe s'écroula, vidé de ses forces et se colla à Ryuichi, ressentant une dernière fois, avant de s'endormir, la chaleur de ce corps si désiré.

Après qu'Akihito se soit endormi Asami libéra les poignets de son amant et les embrassa à l'endroit des marques, tout en caressant ses joues alors qu'il était toujours endormi d'un profond sommeil.

Celui-ci ronronna au touché du Yakuza qui sourit et en profita pour donner un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Bon stop ! Revenons à nos moutons, Takaba, son amant lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de capital qu'il ne savait pas, ce qui l'agaçait fortement.

Il se tourna et prit son téléphone en composant un numéro. Il savait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation même si cela allait énerver son amant et s'attirer ses foudres qu'il saurait calmer….. Au lit !

Quelqu'un décrocha au bout de 2 sonneries :

- Kirishima

- Oui, Asami-sama…

-Trouve quelqu'un pour suivre Akihito quand il sortira d'ici demain.

- Oui, Monsieur…

N'ayant plus rien à dire Asami raccrocha et revint à sa contemplation d'auparavant.

_« Quoi que tu me caches, je le saurais, tu ne m'échapperas pas »_ pensa t-il _« Rien ! Rien venant de toi ne m'échappe »._ Sans savoir ce qui arriverait demain et dans le futur, à savoir l'arrivée des deux enfants de son amant, il embrassa encore une fois son ange et s'endormi tout contre lui.

Akihito se réveilla soudain alerté par une sonnerie. En regardant autour de lui, il vit ce qui l'avait réveillé : une sonnerie de portable…. Le sien !

_« Qui cela peut être à cette heure ? » _Pensa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et ayant du mal à s'asseoir.

Il prit son téléphone et vit qui avait essayé de le joindre.

_« Merde ! »_ Pensa-t-il en blêmissant lorsqu'il vit le nom de la personne qui l'avait appelé _« Je suis mort ! »_

* * *

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?_


	7. petite note

Coucou!

Je voudrais m'excuser du retard que prend la publication de l'histoire MAIS ne vous inquiété pas la suite arrive Bientôt.

Ce petit mot est là aussi pour vous dire que je ne lâche pas mon histoire en cours^^

Le chapitre arrivant doit être corriger par notre cher bêta qui essayera du mieux qu'elle peut de me le retourner (elle est trop occuper donc comprenais)^^

bis à tous et à la prochaine qui ne tardera pas j'espère


	8. Chapter 7

Je remercie toujours ma bêta lectrice qui est là pour corriger mes erreurs ainsi que tous ceux qui m'encourage. Ce chapitre a été fait à 2, hé oui encore une fois XD

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

**

* * *

**

Akihito se réveilla soudain alerté par une sonnerie. En regardant autour de lui, il vit ce qui l'avait réveillé : une sonnerie de portable…. Le sien !

_« Qui cela peut être à cette heure ? » _Pensa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et ayant du mal à s'asseoir.

Il prit son téléphone et vit qui avait essayé de le joindre.

_« Merde ! »_ Pensa-t-il en blêmissant lorsqu'il vit le nom de la personne qui l'avait appelé _« Je suis mort ! »_

Akihito paniqua en pensant qu'il avait oublié les enfants :

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! …. Et la faute à qui si je suis en retard ! » enragea t-il en regardant la personne dormant à côté de lui… Tout content de lui, pour sa performance de la veille et qui lui coûtait à lui et à lui seul un mal de dos et autre.

Takaba regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et vit qu'il était 07H00 du matin

«Ouf ! Je ne suis pas en retard, soulagé de la bonne nouvelle. Il ya pire que lui ou Kaoru dans mon entourage qui me coûte des problèmes ….. Et c'est ma mère ! ».

Il se retourna vers l'homme qu'il aimait malgré le fait qu'il ne lui dirait jamais même par la force.

« S'il sait pour Kaoru et les enfants, il y aura du carnage sûr… En repensant à la possessivité du yakusa lors des altercaltions avec des ennemis… Il est vraiment démoniaque quand il s'y met mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'aimer malgré tout ! ….. Enfer ! ».

Bon revenons à notre appelant, vaut mieux lui répondre avant que sa chauffe pour mon matricule … Aie ! Voilà qu'elle s'y remet. »

- Oui, m'ams.

- Enfin, tu me réponds ! fit la voix féminine au téléphone… Sais-tu toujours qu'il faut aller à l'aéroport mon chéri ?

Je sais, je sais. Je viens de me réveiller… De toute façon j'ai le temps non ? Vous pouvez y aller avant ? J'ai quelque chose à terminer maintenant.

Ha ! vraiment ? C'est dommage je voulais qu'on y aille ensemble, tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne te chercher?

Non, non vraiment allez-y avant moi ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose de toute façon, fit le jeune homme précipitamment. Il ne voulait assurément pas que sa famille vienne surtout dans la situation où il se trouvait, en plus, il n'était pas chez lui…

Bon, ok je n'insiste pas, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute au téléphone. Tu es vraiment têtu !

Et je tiens ça de qui, à ton avis ! plaisanta Akihito

Ha ha ! Oui oui c'est vrai, déclara sa mère, en riant, sachant où ça allait les mener. Bon je te laisse et moi qui pensais qu'on ferait le chemin ensemble, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, se plaignit sa mère ironiquement.

Et moi qui vais devoir vous supporter durant 2 semaines consécutives, continua Akihito, sur la même voie que celle de sa mère.

Ben voyons ! Voici que notre voyou de fils se plaint de ses parents. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire de ces 2 semaines un vrai « calvaire » pour toi, chantonna la femme.

Oh non fit Takaba … Bon maman il faut que je te laisse pour pouvoir me préparer, on se voit là bas tout à l'heure.

Oui à tout à l'heure mon cœur. En tous cas, j'ai l'impression que j'ai bien fait de t'appeler non ?

C'est peut être vrai d'un côté bis' maman.

Oui bisous.

Akihito raccrocha enfin soulagé car il avait eu du mal à répondre à sa mère sans se plaindre de douleur, en effet, il ressentait encore les ébats de la veille passés avec Asami. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il se leva péniblement en se dirigeant temps bien que mal à la salle de bain. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il se regarda dans le miroir pour voir que son corps était souillé par son sperme mélangé à celui de son amant et qu'il était couvert de suçon. Akihito grimaça et se dirigea dans la douche où il fit couler de l'eau bien chaude pour se remettre les idées en place.

Akihito se rappela la torture qu'Asami lui avait fait subir et de son interrogatoire.

_« S'il sait que je lui ai mentit, il va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il faut que je fasse attention à l'avenir pour ne pas le croiser ou alors sans les enfants sinon je suis mort ! En plus vu comment il est, je ne crois pas qu'il va me laisser partir tranquille sans en savoir plus, je vais devoir faire attention en partant d'ici», p_ensa Akihito en frissonnant, imaginant ce qui lui arriverait si son amant découvrait la vérité.

Enfin, il allait rencontrer pour la première fois, à la place de photos, ses enfants! Il avait beau avoir hâte de les voir, de les connaitre et être heureux, il ressentait tout de même une boule d'anxiété dans son estomac.

Akihito se prélassa sous la douche _(il avait du temps malgré le coup de fil de sa mère)_, et n'entendit même pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer ni même celle de la douche. Il était trop ancré dans ses pensées sur sa rencontre future et des multiples projets à faire.

Il se sentit tout d'un coup enlacé et embrassé dans le cou. Il soupira :

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre, je vais être en retard.

- En retard pour quoi? minauda Asami

- Pour voir mes parents qui vont arriver d'une minutes à l'autre en ville.

- C'est pas grave je t'emmènerais chez toi après.

_"Ainsi je pourrais savoir ou tu te cache, on n'en n'a pas finit toi et moi_" pensa le yakuza.  
_"Tu peux toujours courir"_ pensa l'autre

- Bon sang Asami, se plaignit le pauvre Takaba.

Malgré les protestations de ce dernier, Ryuichi continua ses viles caresses. Pendant un long moment, ses mains parcoururent les flans, le ventre plat ou même les cuisses de son jeune amant. Akihito n'en pouvait plus, des gémissements de plus en plus audibles sortaient d'entre ses lèvres.

Le mafieux retourna son cadet et sa main descendit pour saisir la virilité dressée. Il commença alors des va et vient de plus en plus rythmés ce qui eut pour incidence la libération très rapide de Takaba. Seulement Asami n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Relevant la tête du jeune, il prit ses lèvres et un combat s'engagea. Un combat dont le Yakuza sortait toujours vainqueur, aujourd'hui n'y faisant pas défaut.

Excité comme jamais, Ryuichi ne pu attendre plus et pénétra son amant. Sans préparation, il y alla relativement dans la douceur, évitant ainsi de trop blesser Akihito déjà éprouvé par les ébats de la veille. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent où, reflétés par un des miroirs présents dans la salle de bain, les deux amants s'adonnèrent à cœur joie à des coups de butoirs de plus en plus violents. Ils se libérèrent en un seul et même cri de félicité, Asami reprenant pour la seconde fois les lèvres rougies de Takaba. Faisant preuve d'une douceur insoupçonnée, il enlaça Akihito pour le sortir de la douche et l'enveloppa dans une serviette toute chaude…

- N'oublie pas… Je te ramène toujours chez toi !

Le mafieux, un sourire pervers inscrit sur ses lèvres, plaça une seconde serviette sur ses propres épaules, légèrement triomphant de ce combat plus qu'éprouvant pour le plus jeune des deux…

Le photographe soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, il avait renoncé à en faire les comptes… Décidemment, aujourd'hui serait un enfer pour lui…

Asami essuya délicatement le corps humide de son amant en prenant le temps de caresser le corps de son cadet et l'embrassa encore une fois sur ses lèvres gonflées et pulpeuses, lorsque le portable du mafieux sonna. Après de brèves échanges, Asami regarda Akihito et le voyant encore tout ébranlé s'éloigna de lui. (vous savez bien entendu ce qui va se suivre, n'est-ce pas).

Malgré son état, Akhito vit son amant s'éloigner. Il fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas ce qui se passait mais ne réfléchit pas deux fois, voyant sa chance de partir sans être vu. Il mit ses vêtements à la va vite (se sont des vêtements qu'il avait caché ici au cas où, quelle bonne idée mon petit Aki ^^) et partit comme un voleur de chez son amant qui était trop occupé au téléphone (sa c'est ce que tu crois hi hi !) mais cela n'empêcha pas Asami de le voir partir du coin de l'œil. Il soupira :

- Kirishima, envoi une personne pour suivre Akihito, il vient de partir. Je serais au bureau dans 15 minutes.

- Bien, Asami-sama.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

_**Note de la bêta-lectrice**__ : /s'agenouille\ Je suis désolée ! Immensément désolée ! Je suis débordée en ce moment alors je fais du plus vite que je peux et je suis aux regrets de dire que ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant… Alors, rangez toute arme qui pourrait me blesser voir plus et reviewez ! Vous l'avez tellement attendu ce chapitre ! Bon d'accord, il n'avance pas franchement l'histoire (hey ! Minute moi aussi j'suis obligée d'attendre l'auteur alors je ne suis pas une privilégiée T.T Monde cruel !) mais bon bah c'est le vœu de cette auteur foutrement sadique ! Grrrr !_

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Désolé de te faire attendre à chaque fois ainsi que mes lecteurs ….. J'essayerai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois (seulement avec le nombres de DM que me donne les profs c'est galère TT ^^). Sinon c'est tous le monde à la même enseigne, ce ne serais pas juste sinon (hé hé trop sadique ^^)

Ce chapitre vous a t'il plut? malgré l'attente?

Et je suis désoler pour le retard et l'attente encore une fois.


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou^^

Voici la suite désoler du retard. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre le chapitre 9 car je pars en vacance pour Noël à l'étranger (25/12 au 2/01).

Sinon régalez-vous de celui-ci et merci à tous ceux qui me mettent des commentaires ainsi qu'a ceux qui ne font que lire mon travail. Enfin, toujours un grand merci à ma bêta qui me lâche pas et qui aime aussi mon histoire.

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas à par ceux OCC

Voilà^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Akihito couru pour prendre le métro allant en direction de l'aéroport mais aussi pour échapper à Asami ou plutôt au peau de colle qu'il lui avait assigné pour le suivre.

Après ses ébats, il était sorti de la salle de douche, une légère appréhension lui nouant l'estomac… Il avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour littéralement s'échapper de l'appartement pour ne pas croiser Asami… Il avait cru avoir réussi ! Avant de voir le gorille qui le suivait.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il serait là à temps et même (0.0 un Aki en avance… Mais il neige des crapauds ! ou des billets c'est mieux non ?) en avance. « Ouf », il pourra ainsi discuter avec ses parents et beaux parents (enfin anciens) et ne se ferait pas réprimander par sa mère pour « son irresponsabilité parentale ».

Arrivé au terme de son voyage dans la gare, le jeune homme se faufila à travers la foule pour pouvoir échapper à son poursuivant. Il vit l'homme d'Asami le chercher. Qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué avec le costume et les lunettes noires ? Surtout aux côtés des gens simples et sans histoire.

_"Mais quel idiot"_ pensa Takaba _"Sûrement un nouveau. En voilà un autre qui va se faire tuer en revenant au Sion, à raconter à Asami le pourquoi et le comment de son échec à suivre un jeune garçon" _

Takaba prit tranquillement, sans se faire remarquer par l'homme, le chemin qui le mènerait directement au train en direction de l'aéroport. Espérant que le voyage se poursuivrait sans grabuge…

Arrivé à destination, il se remit à courir pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'aéroport et il chercha les adultes du regard vers la zone d'attente. Il les vit en train de discuter dans la joie et la bonne humeur : cela avait sûrement à voir avec le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps mais surtout c'était grâce à l'arrivé de leurs petits enfants. Il se dirigea vers eux, sereinement.

- Bonjour tout le monde, fit Akihito.

- A te voilà enfin, fit Sayuri sa mère, en souriant et en l'embrassant chaleureusement… Bonjour mon chéri.

- Bonjour mon fils.

- Bonjour Akihito, firent le couple… Comment vas-tu ?

- Hé bien ma foi, je vais bien et vous ?

- Pour nous aussi tout va pour le mieux, sinon l'appartement qu'on t'a prêté te convient ?

- Oh oui, il est très joli et trop grand pour moi seul. Heureusement que Akiko et Akihiko arrivent sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas tout seul et je pense que j'aurais refusé.

- C'est tellement gentil de votre part d'avoir prêté cet appartement à Aki, fit Haruka le père du jeune homme, sinon il y en a une qui aurait paniqué.

- Bah voyons ! fit l'intéressée. En tous cas, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir enfin nos petits enfants, alors évidemment que je m'aurais fait un sang d'encre, vu le petit appartement qu'avait Akihito. Il aurait été trop petit pour eux trois.

Les autres sourirent et rigolèrent aux paroles de la femme. (_je pense qu'elle a raison de s'inquiéter)_

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi en attendant l'arrivée de l'avion qui atterrirait dans quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'Asami : la pression était à son comble.

Il se trouvait dans une rage folle après que son homme de main lui avait relaté son échec et avait osé lui dire qu'il avait perdu son amant de vue… Alors que les autres réussissaient avec brio… Peut-être pas tout le temps, mais ça n'arrivait que très rarement qu'ils ne le perdent aussi facilement.

_"Je n'aurais pas dû envoyer un incapable"_ pensa-t-il.

- Et où l'avez vous perdu ?

L'homme avala difficilement sa salive, son patron était furieux, pour un simple jeune homme. Pourtant on l'avait mis en garde contre l'espièglerie du jeune homme, mais non, il s'était fait avoir comme un vulgaire débutant.

- Alors, fit le Yakuza, aux limites de sa patience.

- A la gare monsieur, déclara le pauvre homme qui savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte pour son échec. Il s'est faufilé dans la foule alors il m'a été difficile de le garder en vue et puis, c'était l'heure de pointe.

- Tiens donc "c'était l'heure de pointe", fit Asami avec un petit sourire ironique. Dites moi, ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'il avait pu vous remarquer ? Et puis qu'êtes-vous censé faire comme métier? MONSIEUR dit il.

- Homme de main monsieur, fit l'homme ne sachant pas où voulait en venir Asami

- Mais encore ?

- ….

Asami soupira :

- Comme tâche ?

- Euh…. Fit le pauvre homme, complètement perdu

Asami perdant patience répondit à sa place :

- TOUT ET N'IMPORTE QUOI ET SURTOUT SANS ECHEC ! Même si c'est du simple baby-sitting. Et puisque vous n'êtes pas fichu de mener à bien cette simple mission, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous faire d'autre de plus simple ! Kirishima! appela Asami.

L'homme entra dans la pièce devinant ce qui se passait :

- Emmène le dehors, je ne veux plus le voir, dit le yakuza en montrant le pauvre homme qui se rendait compte qu'il perdait son emploi qu'il avait eu du mal à obtenir.

- Bien Asami-sama, fit Kirishima, emmenant l'homme complètement perdu avec lui.

Ryuichi soupira et se remit à ses dossiers.

_« Où as- tu filé Akihito? »_

Au même moment à l'aéroport, les passagers en provenance de France débarquaient.

Akihito et les adultes allèrent vers la porte de sortie des passagers et attendirent.

- De toute façon, on les reconnaîtra bien assez, fit Sayuri (la mère d'Aki) puisqu'ils ressemble énormément au père!

- Oui, c'est vrai, au vue des photos que l'on a reçues, tout nous le prouve… fit Hikari, la deuxième grand-mère. Au fait Akihito, As-tu pensé au mariage avec ma fille ? Vous avez été simplement dans des pays différents pour vos études et travail donc ça ne change rien au fait que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Et puis, vous avez deux enfants, ils ont besoins de leurs deux parents pour grandir correctement.

Akihito pâlit aux dires de son ancienne belle-mère car cela n'arrangea gère ces affaires privées. Il savait ce qui se passerait si lui et Kaoru se mariaient. Asami ne resterait pas là à regarder cette situation se dérouler tranquillement sous ses yeux.

- Tout va bien Akihito, fit Daisuke le père de Kaoru, qui l'avait vu se raidir à la demande de son épouse.

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, souria Akihito.

_"Bien sur que non sa va pas ! Si la situation se déroule comme le veut la mère de Kaoru, il va y avoir un véritable carnage"_ se dit-il.

Akihito se tourna vers elle :

- J'en discuterais avec Kaoru mais franchement nous ne sommes pas mariage et puis depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai une autre vie privée, je ne peux pas quitter cette personne du jour au lendemain parce que mon ancienne petite amie est revenue au Japon avec nos enfants lui avoua-t-il.

_« Et je ne crois pas qu'il me laisserait faire. J'appartiens à MONSIEUR. Stsssss. »_

- Je comprends, fit elle déçue

Ils fixèrent la sortie plus attentivement.

- Tenez, regardez… ne serait-ce pas eux là bas qui approchent ? fit l'aînée, regardant les portes de débarquements des passagers français.

En effet, une femme ayant un âge assez avancé, s'avança vers eux avec deux enfants et une photo, peut être une photo représentant Akihito ou le reste de la famille au cas où. Mais on pouvait bien voir que les enfants ressemblaient énormément à leur père, ils étaient encore plus mignons que sur les photos envoyées et on voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous aussi espiègles que leur père.

La femme s'approcha d'eux.

- Monsieur Takaba Akihito ?

- Oui c'est moi, répondit il

- Papa ! S'exclamèrent les deux petits en s'élançant vers lui pour être câlinés. Ils connaissaient le nom de leur père étant donné que leur mère le leur rappelait tout le temps et le leur faisait répéter encore et encore.

- Je suis l'accompagnatrice de vos deux enfants, allons dans un endroit plus calme pour signer tous les papiers et pour discuter.

- Bien sûr.

Il prit les mains de ces deux enfants qui le collaient et suivit l'accompagnatrice pendant que les adultes l'attendraient avec les bagages des enfants dehors pour partir.

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure pour signer tous les papiers, tous mettre en ordre et discuter. La dame lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'étant donné le changement d'environnement, il fallait qu'il s'en occupe à plein temps pour ne pas les effrayer et par exemple dormir avec eux pour qu'ils puissent commencer à faire leur repère. Bien sûr, ce genre de chose ne l'enchantait pas vraiment vu son boulot et son amant qui airait tôt fait de se sentir délaissé. Après avoir salué l'accompagnatrice, il se dirigea vers la sortie avec ces enfants complètement agités..

Au moment de quitter l'aéroport, Akihito vit de loin des hommes en costume noir qui se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la sortie. Takaba prit peur un instant :

_« J'ai pensé pendant un instant que c'était Asami et ses hommes. »_

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiilt

Une petite lumière de génie s'alluma d'un seul coup. Il réalisa tout d'abord que ces hommes n'étaient pas japonais mais aussi qu'ils parlaient mandarin !

La seule personne qu'il connaissait et qui ''exerçait'' le même métier que son amant et qui était chinois.

C'était ….

**

* * *

**

****

**Note de la Bêta-lectrice :** Bon, je pense que cette fois, ça n'a pas été trop long autrement je m'en excuse! Dans tous les cas, j'attends impatiemment la suite! A bah, j'espère que vous avez tous deviné qui était le mafieux chinois hein ;) Ce n'est pas trop dur je pense, il n'y en a pas cinquante mille qui traînent les rues! Alala mon perso préféré arrive enfin! A la prochaine!

Bon je sais, je ne suis pas génial pour le suspens désoler 00'

Alors? Un avis?

Merci


	10. Chapter 9

Je remercie toujours la même personne qui est là pour me corriger ainsi que tous ceux qui m'encourage.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_En espérant que cela vous plaise^^. Voici la suite :_

_

* * *

__Une petite lumière de génie s'alluma d'un seul coup. Il réalisa tout d'abord que ces hommes n'étaient pas japonais mais aussi qu'ils parlaient mandarin !_

_La seule personne qu'il connaissait et qui ''exerçait'' le même métier que son amant et qui était chinois._

_C'était …._

FEILONG !

_« Merde,_ pensa Akihito, _j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant ! »_

Il prit les mains de ses deux enfants et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la sortie, si possible, sans se faire voir du Cantonais_. _

_« J'espère qu'il ne me remarquera pas ou alors qu'il ne gaffera pas auprès d'Asami en lui disant qu'il m'a vu ici»_

Il prit le chemin du retour avec les adultes en faisant attention aux enfants qui n'arrêtaient pas de le coller. Ces derniers faisaient en sorte de se faire remarquer par leur père et avoir son attention. Ils étaient tous deux très heureux de rencontrer enfin leur papa, dont ils avaient entendu parler tant de fois par leur mère.

Akihito était vraiment heureux et serra lui aussi ses enfants, malgré le fait qu'ils remettaient ses plans en vue, il était très doux avec eux. Il laissa son côté paternel prendre le dessus.

Il commença à prévoir des plans avec ses enfants pour passer ses journées avec eux. Heureusement qu'il avait put se faire embaucher dans leur école grâce à son amie Hana.

Arrivé à l'appartement, avec l'aide des adultes, Takaba installa et rangea les vêtements d'Akiko et d'Akihiko dans leur chambre.

Les deux femmes laissèrent Akihito finir le rangement et commencèrent à préparer l'apéro avec les hommes qui discutaient joyeusement.

Les bambins, quant à eux, visitèrent l'appartement en courant et en rigolant, ils regardèrent parfois leur père et l'embêtaient pour qu'il s'amuse avec eux. Akihito leur accorda donc un peu de temps, joua et ria avec eux.

Les adultes regardaient les scènes de jeux et rigolèrent avant de se prendre au jeu; ce que les deux jeunes enfants apprécièrent en tout point.

Après un temps, tous s'arrêtèrent pour souffler et se désaltérer ainsi que pour manger les petits gâteaux apéritifs faits par Sayuri et Hikari.

- C'était vraiment amusant dit donc.

Oui, c'est vrai ça fait un moment que l'on n'a pas joué ainsi avec nos enfants

Ils sont grands maintenant et nous on se fait vieux. Ce n'est plus de notre âge cher Daisuke

Soyez un peu plus sportif les garçons, dirent les deux grand-mère en rigolant

On se fait vraiment vieux ma chérie. A part ton fils, qui est jeune et très sportif. Lui, il peut passer son temps à jouer et courir avec ses enfants.

Bah voyons ! Ne faisons nous pas le même métier, papa ! se plaignit le jeune homme

Pas vraiment, fit remarquer son père un peu en colère. Je ne passe pas mon temps à me retrouver dans de très mauvaises situations et courir pour sauver ma vie.

Nous devrions passer à un autre sujet, fit remarquer Hikari sachant à l'avance ce qui allait se passer si cette discussion continuait.

Que faisons nous cette après-midi et où allons nous manger? demanda Sayuri, qui était d'accord avec son amie et qui savait d'avance où tout cela allait les mener.

Tous savaient pour le métier dangereux du jeune homme mais ne savaient en aucun cas sa situation actuelle avec un certain Yakuza. Toutefois, ils étaient au courant qu'Akihito avait une relation.

Pourquoi pas un restaurant dans la ville près des aires de jeux pour les enfants?

Quelle bonne idée Daisuke, fit Hikari. Alors, qui est partant ?

Moi! fit le reste de la troupe

Les enfants, eux, étaient sur leur père, pas vraiment intéressés par la discussion, trop absorbé par ce dernier qui faisait très attention à eux, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

- Akihito, avant de partir tu devrais appelé Kaoru pour la prévenir que l'on a bien récupérer les enfants non ? fit sa mère

- Oui, je l'appellerais en allant au restaurant

_« Sinon elle me tuera quand elle reviendra chercher les petits ou quand elle téléphonera »_ pensa-t-il.

* * *

Asami, pendant ce temps, était occupé à ses petites affaires avec un client, pour un transport à l'étranger.

Il savait y faire avec celui-ci en lui imposant ses conditions malgré les réticences de l'homme.

Et, malgré l'importance de ce rendez-vous, il n'était pas du tout concentré sur cette entrevue car il pensait à un certain jeune homme et s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était en vent et la personne qui était assigné à suivre sa trace l'avait perdu. Akihito lui manquait déjà.

L'affaire terminée, Asami eu la surprise de voir une certaine personne, qu'il ne chérissait pas vraiment, devant la porte de son bureau sans y avoir été préalablement annoncée.

- Que fais-tu ici ? fit-il d'un ton dur.

- Rien de spécial. Juste voir comment tu allais, déclara son interlocuteur, moqueur, en rentrant dans la pièce et fermant la porte sans autorisation.

- Je ne te savais pas autant suicidaire pour venir ici…

- Houlà ! Quelle humeur massacrante dès le matin, y aurai-il un problème? Serait-ce avec ton petit A.K.I.H.I.T.O ? dit-il en souriant sadiquement.

Asami le regarda d'un éternel regard assassin.

- Ça ne te concerne en rien Feilong.

- Hé bien, hé bien, fit Feilong.

Il sourit avant de reprendre :

- Je pensais ça car j'ai crû voir une personne lui "ressemblant" énormément à l'aéroport, dit le chef du Baishe, en insistant sur le mot 'ressemblance'. Partait-il quelque part ? Ou attendait-il quelqu'un ? Un amant peut être ? se moqua Feilong.

Asami ne dit rien mais bouillonna de l'intérieur.

Aéroport ? Voyage ? Rendez-vous ? Mais que se passait-il donc encore?

_« Je croyais que tu devais accueillir tes parents chez toi Akihito ? Que me caches-tu encore bon sang ! Ou peut-être essayerais-tu de m'échapper ? Alors là tu peux toujours t'enfuir. Où que tu ailles je te retrouverais instantanément »_ pensa t-il _«Ce petit jeu de cache cache est maintenant terminé, mon petit chaton »_

- Tu voudrais bien m'aider pour une affaire ? demanda Feilong, tout en faisant redescendre sur terre notre cher Yakuza. Ou travailles- tu à un plan pour retrouver ton cher amant et le ramener à la maison ? reprit Feilong, amusé.

Asami refit surface et maudit son interlocuteur. Puisque ce dernier voulait jouer avec ses nerfs alors il allait le trouver.

- T'aider ? Tu veux me faire rire ? Pourquoi t'aiderais-je toi qui essaye de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et me mettre sur les nerfs. Et, qui par dessus tout, est encore un fils à son papa ne sachant pas régler ses affaires seul ?

Feilong regarda Asami et donna à ce dernier l'expression qu'il voulait.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'énerva Feilong. En réunissant nos forces, tu aurais eu des ennemis en moins et un territoire en plus. Et puis sois heureux que je te donne peut-être des informations sur Takaba, j'aurai pu les garder pour moi. D'ailleurs, il serait mieux avec moi qu'avec toi, il serait mieux traité.

Asami se leva d'un coup et abattit son poing sur la table :

- Si tu oses encore prendre ce qui m'appartient, tu te retrouveras pire qu'en enfer Feilong, cria le yakusa hors de lui.

Personne n'avait le droit de s'approprier ce qui lui appartenait encore moins son jeune amant. - - Ne t'approche de lui en aucun cas ou je m'occupe de ton cas et tu te retrouveras dans la baie de Tokyo, renchérit Asami. Maintenant, sort immédiatement de mon bureau avant que je n'exécute ma menace qui me démange énormément en ce moment même.

Feilong vira au rouge cramoisi de colère aux menaces de son ennemi et serra les poings. Quand, il s'agissait du jeune garçon, Asami hérissait très vite les poils.

- Je reviendrais pour parler de cette affaire Asami, quand tu te seras calmé et lorsque tu auras réglé tes problèmes avec Akihito. Tu te mets dans ces états pour un simple gamin, oh non ! Excuse-moi : ton amant.

Il sortit de la pièce en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui.

Asami debout, se rassis dans un souffle et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Que lui avait fait Akihito ? Jamais, oh dieu jamais, il ne s'était mis dans ces états pour un seul de ces amants. Il était le seul. Il était si attiré par toutes les parts d'Akihito, son regard de feu qui réveillait en lui un feu, une passion qu'il n'arrivait pas à tarir, pas une seule fois. Sa peau blanche et douce au toucher… C'était comme si le jeune homme lui donnait bien plus qu'il n'avait déjà, une force, une telle force de combat et de victoire…. C'est pour cela qu'il ne le donnerait jamais à qui que ce soit, jamais, never.

Quelque soit le problème ou l'affaire que lui cachait Akihito, il la découvrira. Il lui fera payer ses cachotteries et son état actuel de manière très….

* * *

Je n'ai pas continuer la suite, à vous d'imaginer XD

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre?


	11. Chapter 10

Houlà là! j'avais fini le chapitre il y a deux semaines toute contente et voilà que j'oublie de l'envoyer à mes lecteurs! (désoler!)

Pour information:

**Pour Paprika****:** En fait, je voulais simplement dire qu'avec les petits points de suspension, c'était aux lecteurs d'imaginer ce qu'Asami pensait pour punir notre pauvre et cher Akihito. Ainsi, pour moi je vous faissez participer à ma fic (en imaginant), j'ai trouvé ça sympa non?

Je remercie toujours ma bêta lectrice pour me corriger et tous ceux qui m'encourage ou lisent ma fics sans laisser de petit mot^^.

Oups j'ai oublié de dire: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_Nous avons quitté un Asami très en colère…. Voyons la suite_

La petite troupe familiale avait mangé dans un petit restaurant pas trop cher et très convivial et se trouvait maintenant dans un petit parc. Ce parc était celui qui se trouvait à proximité de la nouvelle école des enfants mais aussi de chez eux.

Notre chère famille s'était éparpillée : d'un côté les adultes qui se promenaient dans le parc à discuter et de l'autre, les enfants et leur père à l'aire de jeux. Les deux garnements s'amusaient comme des petits fous avec leur père qui les surveillait aussi. Après tout il y tenait à ses enfants.

Après un moment, le jeune Akihito téléphona à Hana pour qu'elle fasse la connaissance d'Akiko et d'Akihiko, et vice versa.

Une bonne demi heure passa avant que la jeune fille n'arrive. Elle fût très enchantée de connaître enfin les deux enfants de ses deux amis.

Tu en as parlé à Kou et Takato ?

Non, pas encore. Je leur en parlerai peut-être demain. Akiko et Akihiko viennent tout juste d'arriver, je préfère attendre encore un peu pour qu'ils se familiarisent à leur nouvel environnement. Après je les présenterais aux autres.

Quel protecteur tu nous fais pas là ! rigola la jeune femme. Alors que tu n'es absolument pas soucieux de toi lors de ton travail, taquina t-elle.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble de çi et de ça alors que les deux chérubins s'amusaient inlassablement.

Au même moment une voiture noire passa devant le parc et s'arrêta. La personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur baissa la fenêtre de la voiture et regarda la scène qui se passait devant lui sans que les personnes concernées ne puissent le remarquer.

Le soir venu, Takaba et le reste de sa famille discutèrent pendant que les enfants dormaient sur le canapé.

Les adultes partirent vers 22h laissant le jeune père et les enfants seuls. Akihito souffla, il n'en pouvait plus da sa journée. Passer la journée avec sa famille était beaucoup plus exténuant que de passer une soirée avec Asami.

Attendez une minute à quoi pensait il là ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il pense à cet homme à un moment pareil.

Le jeune Takaba mit les deux enfants dans son lit puis partit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Cette dernière était coquette. Les meubles en bois, une baignoire-douche et un lavabo blanc de forme orientale.

Le jeune homme prit son temps sous l'eau chaude quand tout à coup son téléphone sonna. Akihito se dépêcha de sortir de la douche en se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler si tard.

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir mon chéri !

- Kaoru ?

- Oui c'est moi mon coeur. J'ai reçu ton message, désolée j'étais occupée.

- Pas grave

- Alors ? Ta journée ?

- Belle journée mais fatigante, très fatigante

- Ha ha ! rigola-t-elle Les parents ou les enfants ?

- A ton avis. Sinon toi ta journée ?

- Bien, bien à merveille. Tout se passe bien.

- Ne t'épuise pas trop. N'oublie pas…

- Je sais, je sais. Tu t'inquiète pour moi, c'est trop mignon^^. Tu n'en as pas parlé aux parents au moins.

- Non, c'est à toi de le faire. ça te concerne après tout

- Tu t'occupes de la mère de tes enfants ça fait peur.

- Quoi ! J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça, pour leur dire ce genre de chose.

…..

...

- AKI !

_« Oups »_

- Oui !

- Tu n'as pas réglé tes problèmes que tu avais?

- C'est en cours _« quoi que…. »_, Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait garder les enfants de but en blanc et que cela ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour tout régler.

- Akihito ! Même si tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de temps tu aurais pu aussi téléphoner à ta petite amie ou lui laisser un message pour la prévenir, non ? Imagine, quelle tête elle fera quand elle le découvrira.

_« J'imagine, oui. Surtout le calvaire que je vais endurer, ouais ça j'y pense tout les jours ! »_

- ça va ! tu vas me faire la morale alors que c'est toi qui m'as mis sur le fait. Imagine, si c'était l'inverse ça te ferait plaisir peut être !

- Non, mais tout de même pauvre fille !

- Vas-y moque toi d'elle en faisant semblant d'avoir pitié de lui!

- Lui ?

- Non, elle, t'as mal entendu.

- Bon, je suis désolée que ce se soit passé si vite mais j'ai vraiment hésité…

- Bon plus la peine d'en parler. Ce qui est fait et fait. Sinon, j'ai présenté les enfants à Hanna. Elle a dit qu'ils étaient mignons. Je compte faire de même avec Kou et Takato mais pas maintenant.

- Je vois déjà leur tête dès qu'ils auront eu vent de cette nouvelle!

- Mouais, je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche pour le leur avoir caché ça.

- Oh, alors bonne chance

- Ha ! au fait Hanna m'a dit que je pouvais travailler à l'école comme éducateur. Génial non ! enfin ainsi tu ne te rongeras pas les ongles pour la sécurité des petits avec mon travail.

- Super ! et tu devrais faire ça toute ta vie…

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui comme ça je m'inquiéterais plus de savoir si tu es toujours en vie ou non.

- Ça me réchauffe le cœur…

- Bien sur ! Ne t'inquiète pas quand on ne cherche pas les problèmes tout ce passe à merveille, tu verras.

- Mais c'est pas moi ! c'est l'inverse, c'est les problèmes qui viennent à moi !

- Ha bon ! lesquels ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires

- Ha là là ! quand m'en parleras-tu ?

…..

- Bon passons. D'après la réunion que j'ai eu avec les autres, j'aurais 1 mois de pause donc je viendrais vous voir.

Akihito, cru avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ! tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai dit : j'ai un mois de libre alors je viendrais vous voir.

Le visage du jeune photographe vira au blanc : Venir… Elle allait venir bientôt au Japon ! Pas bon mais alors, pas bon du tout.

« Je cache déjà, les enfants à Asami, il y a Feilong au Japon et maintenant, maintenant elle veut venir ! »

- Akihito ?

Akihito avala difficilement sa salive :

- Je suis là. Quand viendras-tu ?

- Je pense que je serais là dans 3 semaines.

- Quoi ! Et le projet ?

- Hé bien ! c'était pour signer les contrats et voir comment on allait s'organiser, les plans et toutes les conditions. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'on allait avoir ce genre de réunion normalement; tout est déterminé à l'avance par le patron et on n'a plus qu'à s'exécuter.

- D'accord, je vois

« Génial pensa Takaba, qui sera le prochain à « m'étonner » et à me mettre dans la merde? »

- Et mes bouts de choux, comment vont-ils? Demanda, Kaoru trop impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de ses enfants.

- Là ? Ils dorment à poings fermés, fit le jeune père

- Je vois, et toi tu fais quoi ?

- Eh bien, heu… je prenais une douche, dit Akihito timidement

- Ho ho ! fit la jeune fille amusée. ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue nu. ça me manque…

Akihito passa du blanc craie au rouge vif.

- Toi aussi tu me manques, fit il remarquer pour s'amuser lui aussi

- Ha Ha ! coquin va ! on verra ça quand je reviendrais. Bon je vais te laisser. Passez une bonne nuit ainsi qu'une bonne journée demain tous les 3. Demain est un nouveau jour, se moqua-t-elle

- Mouais bye

- Mais oui, mais oui, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit…

Akihito raccrocha, soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher pour aller dormir avec les petits qui dormaient comme des jeunes loirs. Il se demanda comment il allait présenter ses enfants à ses deux meilleurs amis qui allaient lui faire sa fête pour avoir oser leur cacher une nouvelle de cette envergure.

« Je leur donnerais rendez-vous au restaurant habituel, il y a des aires de jeux pour les enfants ».

* * *

**Petit Mot de la Bêta-Lectrice** : Alala que ça traîne! Meuh, on veut tous voir la réaction d'Asami lorsqu'il apprendra cette nouvelle euh… assez spéciale dira-t-on!

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus même si cela ralenti tout le reste xD

J'me suis bien marrée lorsque Aki-chan et Kaoru se disent des mots doux. Niark Niark…

Non, non, non; Akihito est à Asami NA (tire la langue avant de la rentrer bien vite, apercevant silhouette menaçante s'approcher dangereusement)

Sakuria! Aide-moi euh! Humhum, je m'égare…

Allez, à plus tard et laissez une review, elle les mérite (si si)

**Sakuria :** _*petite goute derrière la terre et soupire*_ Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive pour t'aider. Mais pitier arrête de tout dire à voix haute! sinon tu vas te faire tuer part Asami s'il t'enttend et moi je tient à ma vie pour finir l'histoire car sinon sa va me retombé dessus.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour tous le monde me voici de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence.

Il faut dire que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre par rapport aux autres, toujours entrain de changer de texte à pars la fin^^

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je remercie m'a bêta pour l'aide apporter. Et bien sur à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui on attendu.

Voilà régalez-vous.

* * *

Tôt le matin, vers 07 heures, Akihito fut réveillé en fanfare par ses enfants. Les petits diables, car oui, il faut les appeler ainsi, étaient déjà bien réveillés et embêtaient leur père. Ils avaient faim!

Notre pauvre Akihito émergea donc et regarda ses deux bambins, surpris et étonné.

_"A oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont là finalement" _pensa-t-il, en se remémorant la journée précédente, en se frottant le visage.

_"Bon sang, à quelle heure les réveille-t-elle pour qu'ils commencent ainsi dès le matin? C'est pire que Lui…"_

- Papa! Scandaient les deux enfants, heureux de leur petit manège.

Ils grimpèrent sur leur père, en rigolant. Akihito passa une main dans leurs cheveux avant de les embrasser sur le front.

- Bonjour mes amours, on va déjeuner?

- Oui! S'exclamèrent les deux petits, enthousiastes.

Takaba s'assit sur le lit et en fit descendre les jeunes monstres. Ces derniers courraient partout et ils finirent par revenir prendre leur père par la main pour le tirer à la cuisine.

_"Ils sont vraiment de bonne humeur pour être ainsi excité de si bon matin"_ pensa Akihito, souriant.

Il installa les bambins devant la télévision avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, qu'il leur apporta sur la table basse, devant le sofa, lorsqu'il eut terminé. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà très bien installés.

Le photographe ne fit pas que manger avec eux : ils prirent aussi un bain ensemble.

Imaginez donc le désordre dont Akihito fit la triste expérience!

- Bon sang, mais vous allez arrêter de m'arroser, petits voyous! rigola-t-il.

Les petits rirent et continuèrent leur jeu, tout en sachant pertinemment que leur père plaisantait car lui aussi les éclaboussait à cœur joie.

Qui nettoiera la salle de bain après ça? Toute l'eau qui se trouvait à terre devrait bien être épongée!

Définitivement, cette matinée commençait on ne peut mieux mais maintenant, il devait faire face à ses deux meilleurs amis. Enfin, ce n'était pas grand-chose!

Ses deux camarades étaient d'accord et surtout heureux de pourvoir déjeuner avec leur ami qu'ils ne voyaient définitivement pas assez souvent. De plus, ils avaient perçu le caractère urgent de son message : quel était le problème?

Le fameux trio partit alors vers le lieu du rendez-vous fixé -un petit restaurant - et attendit patiemment leurs invités.

Akihito avait déjà réservé une table dans cet établissement plutôt calme, pour être sûr d'avoir une place. Après tout, ce petit restaurant servait des mets vraiment succulents et dans ses moyens donc les clients s'y pressaient!

Takaba attendait Kō et Takato à la table pendant que les deux jeunes enfants s'amusaient déjà sur l'aire de jeux.

_"Ce ne sera pas pire que de devoir l'annoncer - et surtout l'expliquer - à Asami… Un jour"_ Pensa-t-il en regardant les bambins jouer en souriant.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il vit ses deux amis entrés.

Malgré la situation, le jeune photographe fût heureux de les revoir, cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et amuser ensemble.

Ils se saluèrent donc avec enthousiasme.

Alors, Aki comment va tu ?

Bien, bien souria le garçon

Que nous vaut ton invitation ?

Heu… ba comme ça fit. Enfin, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire fit le jeune père mal à l'aise.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent soucieux car Akihito se metter toujours dans des situations pas possible parfois. Ils commandèrent quelque chose à boire ainsi que leur repas.

Donc… ? fit Takako

De quoi voulait tu nous parler termina kô en buvant un coup

Heu, en fait… c'est… c'est à propos de Kaoru commença Akihito

Ses deux vis-à-vis le fixèrent interrogateur et curieux. Ils connaissaient bien la jeune femme. Ils savaient son problème de santé, en fait, tout le groupe. Et l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Enfin, c'étaient avant qu'elle ne parte étudier à l'étranger.

Lui est il arriver quelque chose demanda Takato qui connaissant comme tout le monde la relation entre son meilleur ami et Kaoru

Non pas vraiment, heu… Aki avait vraiment du mal pour expliquer la situation, une situation que seul lui, ses parents et les parents de Kaoru connaissaient.

PAPA ! appelèrent deux bambins courant vers le photographe

_« Ba voilà qui va tout expliquer »_ pensa le jeune/nouveau paternel qui regarda ses deux amis avec leurs yeux étonner et la bouche grande ouverte.

Kô, Takato appela Takaba

…. Aucune réponse

Le jeune homme rappela ses amis

Allô ! ici la terre appel Kô et Takato

Les enfants rigolèrent de la situation ce qui fit revenir les deux garçons à la réalité et à l'effet de surprise.

Aki ne me dit pas… fit son ami le plus puéril en pointant du doigt les deux miniatures Akihito

Si fit le jeune père en souriant. Kô, takato, je vous présente Akihiko et Akiko mes enfants. Les enfants, voici Kô et Takako vos oncles, alors soyez gentil avec eux d'accord.

Depuis quand as-tu des enfants ?

Akihito fit mine de réfléchir :

Depuis le jour où Kaoru m'a appelé pour me l'annoncer.

T u pensais nous le dire quand ?

Je ne sais pas

Les petits s'assirent à l'aide de leur père lorsque le serveur arriva avec le déjeuner.

Akihito continua :

Kaoru m'a demandé de les prendre car elle doit travailler à l'étranger. Elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée que l'ont se voient. De plus, elle viendra plus tard nous rendre visite et peut être resté définitivement ici.

Le déjeuner se passa calmement, le photographe répondit aux questions de ses amis qui firent la connaissant des deux petits qui étaient heureux de cette nouvelle rencontre.

Akihito fixa pour la énième fois ses deux enfants, s'amusant non loin de lui, sur les jeux du parc. Ses deux amis étaient repartis quelques minutes auparavant et l'avaient laissé seul, devant son verre même pas entamé. Il n'avait toujours pas pris d'alcool, non pas parce qu'il n'y tenait pas -ce qui était étonnamment vrai- comme le lui avait maintes fois reproché Asami, mais parce qu'il se devait de prendre soin de ses enfants.

Un sourire candide s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut alors qu'il leva les yeux, sentant que quelqu'un le fixait assez intensément. Lorsque son regard couleur miel rencontra celui mordoré de son interlocuteur, il détourna vivement la tête pour aller se perdre dans la contemplation du parc.

- A ce que je vois, tu n'es pas très heureux de me voir ici... entama l'homme.  
- Tu es d'une perspicacité... souffla Akihito.

Feilong s'assit en face du jeune homme avant de suivre son regard, posé quelque part au-dehors.

- Tu sais, Asami commence à s'impatienter… J'ai failli me faire assassiner rien qu'avec son regard toute à l'heure alors que je lui rendais une petite visite de courtoisie… Qu'il n'a pas franchement apprécié d'ailleurs…

- Et pourquoi tu es venu me dire ça ?

- Pas pour moi dans tous les cas… Qu'il soit énervé à cause de ta soudaine disparition, grand bien lui fasse ! Mais ce n'est pas bon, ni pour ses affaires, ni pour les miennes, et cela je n'adhère pas vraiment vois-tu… Il est complètement retourné et ne pense qu'à te retrouver ! Je comprends beaucoup plus de choses maintenant ! ironisa l'efféminé.

Akihito ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre : d'une part, il aimait que Ryuichi s'inquiète ainsi pour lui et que cela ait des répercutions sur ses affaires… D'autre part, il le paierait sûrement et en pâtirait grandement… Lui ou ses enfants.

- Akihito ! Sérieusement, tu devrais aller le voir et lui parler… Si je le pouvais je le ferais réagir, mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne me voit plus comme un concurrent !

- Oui oui, c'est bon j'ai compris je crois ! Alors tu peux t'en aller hein !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un des hommes du Dragon de la Triade vint se joindre à eux expressément, pour parler à son patron. Après quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille, d'une façon très intimiste, Feilong se leva dans un raclement de chaise assez bruyant et se pencha vers Akihito.

- Si tu n'es plus satisfait avec lui, tu peux toujours venir me rendre de petites visites de temps en temps…

- Salop !

Dans un petit rire qui le ferait presque passé pour un homme sérieux plaisantant avec un frère, le mafieux disparût avant que le jeune photographe ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.

_« Je vois qu'il a du temps libre pour s'amuser »_ pensa le jeune homme en voyant Feilong disparaitre au loin.

Heureusement que le mafieux partait car ses deux bambins revinrent en courant.

Akihito soupira et se leva, la journée avait été assez longue, après tout il a fallu qu'il s'explique à ses deux meilleurs amis et il a fallu que l'efféminé apparaisse pour lui donner des nouvelles croustillante de l'état d'Asami.

Akihito prit la main des deux diables excités à côté de lui pour prendre le chemin du retour après avoir vérifié qu'il ne serait pas suivit.

Asami s'inquiète pour lui ?

En y repensant son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée non sans qu'il le veuille mais frissonna tout de même, après tout son amant n'était t'il pas de très mais de très mauvaise humeur ? Et la faute de qui ?

Ho dieu gémit le jeune homme en imaginant sa punition futur.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a plût.

Dîtes en moi des nouvelles^^


	13. Chapter 12

Voici cet autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon retard (deux chapitre à la suite génial non!)^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et merci à tous le monde.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées sans encombre au grand étonnement du jeune père. Le yakuza ne s'était pas manifesté depuis la dernière fois. Et Feilong, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur dernière entrevue, « par hasard de passage», qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

Et en plus de tout cela, Akihito n'avait pas eu à travailler pour s'occuper de ses deux enfants, il manquait donc un peu de ressource, bien que ces ex- beaux parents lui payaient les factures de l'appartement comme cadeau du fait qu'ils voyaient enfin leurs petits-enfants.

Les journées étaient tout de même courtes avec les petits mais fatigantes, étant donné qu'ils couraient partout. Et puis, depuis leur arrivée, ils avaient repris une relation normale avec Kaoru, plus proche que jamais mais pas amoureuse comme l'aurait souhaité certain. Elle lui téléphonait pratiquement tous les soirs pour avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Leur dernière discussion l'avait laissé un peu inquiet. Maintenant, elle voulait abandonner son projet et revenir auprès d'eux. Ce n'était pas sans son genre : elle était comme lui, à toujours terminer ce qu'elle entreprenait dangereux ou non. Même si Kaoru était d'une constitution fragile, elle avait un fort caractère qui pouvait cependant être très doux aussi. Que se passait-il exactement ? Ils devaient en discuter.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Akihito se sentait assez triste d'avoir loupé la grossesse de Kaoru ainsi que trois années avec eux. Il les aimait ses enfants et il était heureux de les avoir enfin près de lui. D'ailleurs, ces derniers n'arrêtaient pas de le coller et de le suivre comme des petits poussins après leur mère.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait devant leur nouvelle école. Et pour lui, devant le lieu de son second emploi.

Hanna les accueillit chaleureusement et présenta les nouveaux venus à la petite communauté. La matinée se passa bien, malgré la maladresse de Takaba, qui faisait rire certains petits, heureux d'avoir un nouvel instituteur avec eux pour pouvoir jouer.

Dans un autre lieu, l'humeur d'une certaine personne venait d'atteindre un degré de non retour laissant les autres complètements alarmés. Chacun se faisait tout petit pour ne pas décupler son courroux. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que le yakuza était ainsi, beaucoup pensaient que cela avait un rapport avec les visites insistantes de Feilong.

En fait, il y avait bien de cela car l'obstination de ce dernier avait le don de l'irriter fortement. De plus, on pouvait rajouter l'absence, la fuite d'une certaine personne qui se trouvait être son amant. Ce dernier, lui, était introuvable et n'avait donné aucun signe de vie.

Et pour couronner le tout, Feilong avait osé l'appeler, il y avait de cela deux semaines, pour lui dire de se rendre au parc près de la maternelle Sakura Minamisenzyu. Et pour trouver quoi; qui?

Son amant en train de flirter avec la même nana que dans le restaurant où il l'avait coincé.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux-là. Et vas-y qu'on discute, vas-y qu'on se touche par-ci par-là et qu'on se promène côte à côte… Alors qu'il lui avait bien dit que cee n'était qu'une amie, qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux !

En y repensant, cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Akihito allait payer; payer un prix fort. Quant à elle, il allait faire de sa vie un enfer.

Au même moment :

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez!

_« En espérant, que ce ne soit pas encore cet abruti de Feilong »_ pensa Asami, ayant marre de l'entêtement de ce dernier.

La personne entra et se tint debout devant son bureau.

- Alors ? fit Asami impatient depuis quelques temps déjà

- On l'a retrouvé, monsieur, dit le pauvre homme, tremblant.

- Ha ! Enfin, il vous en fallu du temps. Où se trouve-t-il?

- Il est à la maternelle Sakura Minamisenzyu

- La maternelle Sakura Minamisenzyu ?

- Oui, patron, fit l'homme qui reprit confiance en lui par l'intérêt et le sourire d'Asami. D'après nos informations il y travaille à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Laissez-moi deviner, il ne travaillerait pas avec une jeune fille s'appelant Hanna ?

La jeune recrut fut étonnée de la perspicacité de son patron :

- Heu, oui Asami-sama, il travaille bien avec cette personne.

_« Alors, maintenant tu travailles dans cette école avec cette salope? Tu vas trop loin Akihito», _pensa l'homme mécontent mais alors très mécontent.

- Kirishima! Appela le Yakuza.

L'homme entra dans la pièce pensant qu'il arrivait la même chose qu'avec la dernière recrue

_« On va être en manque d'effectif un jour, à cause de Takaba »_ pensa-t-il en soupirant

- Oui, Asami-sama ?

- Appelle Suoh : je veux qu'il me conduise à La maternelle Sakura Minamisenzyu et aussi, annule tous mes rendez-vous de la journée.

- La maternelle Sakura Minamisenzyu ? Bien Asami-sama.

Asami se retourna vers le jeune homme :

- Tu peux repartir à tes anciennes occupations, et tu seras augmenté, fit-il, en sortant de son bureau.

L'homme partit, tout heureux de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver et voyait de très bonne augure son avenir auprès de son patron.

A un autre endroit :

A l'école, c'était la pause de l'après midi. La matinée s'était passée vite et pour les jeunes cela avait été très amusant. Pour l'arrivée des deux petits nouveaux même trois, tout le monde passa la récréation dans le parc à côté et non dans la cour.

- Alors ? Première impression ?

- Humm, comment dire, fit Akihito en se grattant la tête, très exténuant.

- Ha ha ! En tous cas tes petits se sont bien intégrés. Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Ça doit sans doute être dû au fait qu'ils venaient ici pratiquement tous les jours et qu'ils ont dû rencontrer certain de leur camarade

- Je vois, voilà pourquoi. Quoique toi et Kaoru savez très bien vous intégrer quelque part.

- Ha bon ? Peut-être que tu as raison, fit Akihito en souriant

- Oh mais ne prend pas vraiment ça pour un compliment.

Le jeune la regarda, interrogateur.

- Bah oui ! La plupart du temps tu te mettais dans des situations pas possibles !

Takaba rit un peu à sa remarque.

- Au fait, poursuivit sa jeune amie, tu as des nouvelles de Kaoru ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va bien. Elle compte d'ailleurs venir ici en fin de semaine, dit Akihito en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_« Ce n'est pas que ça m'arrange. J'en connais un qui doit être furax depuis le temps qu'il ne m'a pas vu. Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est pas pire que ce qu'a dit Feilong. Le connaissant, il a certainement du empirer les choses avec sa venue. Moi qui croyait avoir un peu de répit pour les enfants, c'est loupé »._

- Vraiment ! fit Hanna. Chouette alors, on pourrait fêter ça. Depuis le temps, une soirée entre anciens compagnons de classe ce serait génial non ! s'écria la femme, toute excité par le cours des événements qui s'annonçait.

_« Ho non ! Misère » _pensa un autre qui gela à la nouvelle_ « pourquoi ça doit tomber sur moi tout ça ? »_

- Calme toi veux-tu ! On en discutera quand elle arrivera, je pense qu'elle sera fatiguée de toute façon.

- Ho mais dit tout de suite que tu veux la garder rien que pour toi !

- Non ! Je dis ça aux vues de la réalité. Qui ne serait pas fatigué après un voyage dans un avion de cette longueur?

- Ha oui ! C'est vrai, fit la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur, ça va être la misère quand ta petite amie la découvrira. Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Merde, laissa échapper Akihito, se mettant la main à la bouche d'un coup. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce problème. Il y en avait trop à gérer à son goût.

Hanna soupira.

- Tu vas créer des problèmes si tu continus. D'ailleurs ça t'arrive souvent, je dirais même depuis ta jeunesse, fit-t-elle remarquer.

Akihito grinça des dents.

- Si tu veux, je te garde les petits le temps que tu ailles la voir et lui expliquer. D'ailleurs, elle doit se demander ce que tu fais non ? Ça fait quand même depuis l'arrivée de tes enfants que tu n'es pas allé la voir !

_« Oui bien sûr ! Et je vais être bloqué pendant combien de temps avec cette bête de sexe ? »_ se plaignit Akihito devant l'horreur que son imagination débordante pouvait lui faire voir entre lui et Asami pendant plusieurs jours, coincés ensemble dans un lit à n'avoir que des relations sexuelles. Rien que d'y penser cela le rendait malade. _« Pourquoi moi ! » _gémit il.

- Je vais aller chercher du café, dit Akihito pour changer de sujet. Tu en veux ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, fit la jeune fille.

Takaba retourna dans l'école pour préparer deux bonnes tasses de café chaud.

Pendant leur discussion, ils ne firent pas attention aux deux bambins qui s'étaient éloignés un peu trop, complètement absorbés par leurs jeux.

Pendant ce temps, Asami était sortit de sa voiture pour voir une ribambelle de gamins dans le parc en lieu et place de la cour de la crèche.

Il y entra pour se diriger vers l'école de son amant, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de le punir encore une fois et bien plus…..

Il marcha quand tout un coup, quelque chose entra en collision avec ses jambes.

Asami baissa les yeux pour voir qui avait osé lui foncer dessus.

C'était un petit garçon d'environ 2-3 ans qui l'avait percuté. Asami le regarda pour enfin continuer sa route

- Aki !

Asami s'arrêta, et vit alors une petite fille courant vers l'autre. Fait étrange : en les regardant bien, Asami pouvait voir qu'ils se ressemblaient.

« Jumeaux » pensa-t-il

- Ça va ?

- Mouis, fit l'autre qui se levait pour se diriger vers le yakuza. Pardon, monsieur, s'exclama le petit, comme un enfant bien éduqué.

Asami resta incrédule et sourit :

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux du petit. Mais à ce moment là Asami, qui regardait bien les enfants, eut l'impression de les connaître, mais il ne savait d'où.

« Où les ai-je déjà vus ? » se demanda le mafieux, pensif.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre 12, déjà près avant le chapitre 11^^

Depuis quelques mois déjà j'ai une autre fic en cours, elle n'arrêtait pas de me trotter dans la tête sans vouloir sortir donc j'ai commencé à l'écrire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'arrive à la mettre de côté pour me concentrer comme il faut sur la première ^^'

Normalement je la posterais pour vous la faire partagé pour savoir si elle vous et si je la continue (je verrais avec ma chère bêta); Mais je ne sais pas quand je la posterais.


	14. Chapter 13 part 1

Salut!

Voici le chapitre 13 1er partie. Et, oui le chapitre était tellement long que j'ai préferer le couper en deux (plus de 6 pages^^).

Je remercie toujours autant mes lecteurs pour lire mon histoire malgrès les mises à jour en retard (beaucoup occupé ces derniers temps). Ainsi que ma chère bêta, qui a pris le temps de lire et corriger ce gros chapitre.

Les personnages viewfinder de m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 première partie_**

_Avant : _

_Asami resta incrédule et sourit :_

_- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux du petit. Mais à ce moment-là Asami, qui regardait bien les enfants, eut l'impression de les connaître, mais il ne savait d'où._

_« Où les ai-je déjà vus ? » Se demanda le mafieux, pensif._

_Maintenant :_

- Dites-moi comment vous appelez-vous, mes chers enfants ?

Les deux allèrent répondre quand :

- Akiko, Akihiko, hurla un jeune homme paniqué, alors qu'il ne voyait plus les enfants avec les autres quand il revint avec le café.

Akihito, s'arrêta net, pétrifié devant la scène se déroulant devant lui : Asami se tenait devant ses deux anges.

« Il ne sait comme même pas ! ? » Paniqua-t-il.

Il courut donc auprès d'eux dans l'intention de protéger ses deux bambins.

De son côté Hanna arriva elle aussi lorsqu'elle vit son ami et les deux garnements.

- Tu les as retrouvés Akihito ?

- Ha oui, fit-il en se retournant vers elle, ils n'étaient pas très loin. S'adressant aux petits : Retournez avec les autres et Hanna, dit-il en sachant qu'en leur permettant de partir, il resterait seul avec le mafieux. Et cela allait très mal se passer pour lui en se rappelant la discussion avec Feilong.

Les enfants regardèrent leur père.

- Mais, on veut jouer avec le monsieur, fit le jeune garçon en montrant du doigt Asami, au grand désarroi du père.

Asami fut choqué par la demande de l'enfant, et cela ne lui plût pas vraiment. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver seul avec son Akihito et savoir ce qui lui arrivait récemment.

- Je ne crois pas que le grand Asami Ryuichi aurait du temps pour ça, fit-il remarquer froidement.

- Mais…

- Tu le connais ? fit Hanna, surprise de voir que son ami connaisse une telle personne.

En effet, Asami, richement vêtu avec un beau costume coûteux et à grande carrure, leur faisait face, sans dire quoi que ce soit mais observant la scène.

- Depuis quand t'occupes-tu d'enfants Takaba ? fit-il soupçonneux et curieux.

- Depuis peu. J'aime m'occuper d'eux, d'ailleurs je trouve que j'ai une grande facilité avec ces petiots. En fait, j'ai envie de changer de métier, dit-il froidement à Asami en le regardant furieusement.

-Ho ?

- Que fais-tu ici de toute façon ? Je ne crois pas que ton travail te ferait déplacer jusqu'ici !

L'interpellé plissa les yeux mécontent de la froideur et de l'écart entre eux deux.

- Hé bien, cela fait plus de deux semaines que tu ne donnes pas signe de vie. Je me suis donc demandé ce qu'il t'arrivait, fit un Asami, très diplomate et poli envers les observants.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours là bel et bien en bonne santé, dit Akihito non dupé par le cinéma du vieil homme. Qu'est ce que cela peux te faire ?

- De quoi ? Que tu disparaisses ou que tu sois là ? Asami soupira et reprit : Je pense qu'il serait préférable de discuter dans un endroit plus calme, tu ne crois pas ?

Akihito savait que son temps libre n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il allait se transformer en enfer.

Discuter dans un endroit calme? Mais bien sûr ! Le jeune homme savait pertinemment en quoi ce fameux endroit calme, seulement tous les deux avec qui plus est un Asami très en colère malgré son grand calme, allait se métamorphoser.

- Pourquoi pas la salle à côté de l'infirmerie ? Proposa une innocente Hanna. Même si ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour parler, c'est calme et il n'y a jamais personne.

Un temps de silence pesant s'installa entre les jeunes gens.

Un souriait, un autre palissait à vue d'œil et les trois autres attendaient patiemment la réponse.

- Pourquoi pas, finit par dire un Asami très gourmand

_« Je ne le crois pas_, pensa un Akihito qui pensait à sa sécurité, surtout à un endroit en particuliers. _Tout endroit avec lui n'est pas bon même si cela n'est que pour… discuter !»_

- La clef se trouve sur le bureau à l'entrée, fit Hanna souriante et heureuse de pouvoir aider.

- Bien je passe un coup de téléphone puis ensuite nous pourrons discuter tranquillement, mon cher Akihito, dit Asami, un regard plus carnassier que jamais posé son amant.

- TSSSSSSS ! Très bien, je t'attends à l'entrée, déclara le jeune homme en prenant les enfants par la main et en se dirigeant vers la crèche avec sa jeune amie…. Hana ?

- Oui, qui y a-t-il Aki ?

- Peux-tu garder mes deux anges ce soir ? Je crois que je ne vais pas discuter quelques minutes ou même heures avec lui.

- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs tu le connais d'où ce type ? Il est canon.

Akihito déglutit car cela était bien plus que vrai ayant pour inconvénient de vivre dans un monde dangereux où l'on met en jeu sa vie et quelquefois celle des autres.

- Heu, j'ai très souvent travaillé pour lui, répondit-il. Et puis, en y pensant, je crois que je ne serais pas là pendant quelques jours donc on se retrouvera vendredi après-midi à l'aéroport au plus tard.

- Mais enfin Aki !

Le jeune Takaba se retourna vers son amie et la pria :

- S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment un cas de force majeure.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas que tu as la charge des enfants et que cela t'empêche maintenant de faire ton ancien travail ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as voulu lui faire croire tout à l'heure ?

Le jeune père mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour la faire taire.

- Absolument pas ! Tu ne lui dis rien.

Akihito se tourna vers ses deux chérubins :

- Soyez sages avec Hanna d'accord ? On se verra très bientôt, fit-il en enlaçant ses deux anges et en les embrassant sur le front.

Hanna ne dit rien mais s'inquiéta pour le jeune père. Celui-ci n'était jamais ainsi, à faire des cachotteries. Depuis le début de son travail de photographe, il n'arrêtait pas de cacher des choses. Et cet homme : Asami était l'un des sujets qui ne sera jamais abordé par le jeune homme. Pourquoi cacher à ce dernier le fait qu'il avait maintenant la garde de ses enfants qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant trois ans ? Qui avait-il donc à redouter de cet homme si charismatique ?

Les deux bouts de choux, quant à eux, ne voulaient pas que leur père parte. Qui était cet homme intriguant qui leur volait tout à coup leur papa ? Mais instinctivement, ils ressentirent que c'était quelque chose d'important. Ils acceptèrent donc à regret et commencèrent à le bouder.

Akihito se dirigea donc à l'entrée de la crèche et attendit non sans grand enthousiasme Asami, les bras croisés avec les clés en main sachant ce qui se allait se passer, car cela était tout bonnement inévitable.

* * *

Fin de cette première partie, j'attend avec impatience vos réactions sachant que tous le monde sait ce qu'il se passera peut être dans la seconde partie... ou peut être pas^^

A la prochaine.


	15. Chapter 13 part 2

Coucou,

Voici la second partie du chaitre 13. Désoler du retard et je remercie mes lecteurs pour leur souteint et suivre cette histoire ainsi que m'a cher bêta.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Kaoru et les enfants ainsi que les grands parents

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

Se faisant face, les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire.

Au bout d'un long silence, Takaba, ayant marre, prit la parole :

- Alors ? Que me veux-tu bâtard ?

- Tu le sais très bien, répondit calmement Asami sans prendre en compte l'insulte de son vis-à-vis qu'il lui ferait évidemment payer plus tard.

- Non, je ne vois pas ! A part le fait que tu viens de saboter mes deux semaines de paix.

- Tu vois ! Tu parles justement du problème.

- Je ne vois pas le problème ! J'ai le droit d'être tranquille pendant deux semaines sans te voir…

- Même sans donner de nouvelle ?

- Ho ça non ! Pourquoi ? demanda Akihito, rouge de colère et en pointant l'homme du doigt. Pour que tu viennes m'emmerder ? Il n'en est pas question. Bon sang, quand comprendras-tu que je ne suis pas à ta disposition et que l'on n'a rien à faire ensemble ! Nous sommes trop différents !

- On ne va pas ensemble ? Pourtant c'est toi qui est venu me chercher la première fois et depuis tout va bien.

- Quoi! C'est toi qui es venu à moi, pas l'inverse ! En plus, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu me fasses ce genre de choses !

- Ho ! Mais tu as aimé ainsi que toute les autres fois, je me trompe ? questionna Asami, amusé de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Le jeune Takaba était déjà fatigué par la conversation et surtout, il savait où tout cela allait le mener. Cela ne se voyait pas mais lui pouvait le remarquer : malgré le grand calme du mafieux, celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur. Après tout, ne faut- il pas se méfier des gens un peu trop calmes surtout des gens comme Asami ? Une tempête allait arriver, il en était sûr, après tout Feilong lui avait décrit l'humeur de son amant la dernière fois donc….

- Arrêtons-nous là d'accord, je suis pas mal occupé comme tu peux le voir. Je viendrais te voir plus tard, lorsque j'aurais le temps.

- Je crois que cela ne sera pas possible, fit un Asami menaçant qui s'approchait petit à petit du jeune homme.

Akihito recula au regard noir de colère de son interlocuteur, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

_« Sûr que cela est aussi la faute de Feilong à venir le narguer pour tel ou tel sujet. Après tout il s'amusait bien pour me donner des détails croustillants de l'état d'Asami depuis son arrivée ici »_ pensa-t-il.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en colère mais ne la dirige pas sur moi, je ne suis pas ton défouloir !

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je sais ce qui pourrait t'arriver quand tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles, tu te fourres toujours dans les emmerdes !

- Et à cause de qui, tout ça ?

- Ce n'est en aucun cas de ma faute. C'est à toi qu'arrive ce genre d'ennuis mais j'adore te récupérer, fit un Asami très heureux, se remémorant des souvenirs d'eux deux, après la capture de son amant par un quelconque ennemi.

Encore une fois, il avait eu un ennemi en moins et Akihito une fois de plus dans son lit.

Quant à ce dernier, il vit rouge en se rappelant tout cela ce qui ne lui fit en aucun cas plaisir. Asami, lui, ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion.

Le plus jeune se sentit soudainement poussé brutalement au mur. Le temps qu'il s'habitue à la sensation et à la force avec laquelle Asami le collait à la paroi, le Yakuza avait déjà empoigné ses poignets. Il ne pouvait alors plus bouger.

- Arrête vieux pervers, se plaignit le plus jeune, on est dans une école.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? Personne ne peut nous voir. En effet, en arrivant dans la salle Akihito avait fermé les rideaux. Quant à lui, il avait fermé la porte à clé sans que son jeune amant ne le sache. Il n'avait pas de porte de sortie pour le fuir et lui donner une bonne explication de ces deux semaines d'absence.

Ryuichi colla un peu plus son corps à celui du plus jeune qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas à ton excuse : « aimer les enfants et avoir des facilité avec eux » ? Bien sûr et depuis quand ? Alors, quelle est la véritable raison?

_« Il est encore plus furieux que l'avait laissé paraître Feilong ! Merde ! »_ pensa Akihito, en

grimaçant au vue de la force brutale du mafieux.

- Alors ? Tu sais pourtant que ma patience à ses limites, Takaba !

- C'est…

- C'est ?

- Comment te dire ça…

- Akihito !

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire ! Ce sont des raisons familiales, tu crois que c'est facile d'en parler ainsi ?

Le Yakuza ne lui offrit aucune réponse.

- Rhaaa ! J'y arrive pas, il me faut du temps mais…

- Mais ?

- J'en dispose pas, crétin !

- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Akihito soupira et murmura :

- Si c'était aussi simple…

Asami caressa alors les joues de son amant en le regardant intensément. Le plus jeune était subjugué par la détermination du plus vieux.

_«Tient-il donc autant que cela à moi ? Ou est-ce parce qu'il désire jouer ? Après tout, à ses yeux, je ne suis qu'une poupée dont il jouit à merveille pour ses pulsions… »_

- Dis-moi !

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Regarde-moi.

Akihito leva les yeux mais détourna le regard, honteux de cacher des choses. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Déjà qu'il cachait sa relation avec Asami à sa famille et à ses amis. Pas par honte mais par peur de leur jugement. D'une, il n'était pas censé être gay, il ne l'était que depuis qu'il avait rencontré le Yakuza et de deux, il n'était pas quelqu'un de 'normal'. Non, il faisait parti du monde dit souterrain, ce qui ne plairait assurément pas à son père. Déjà qu'il n'aimait la spécialité dans lequel il travaillait « les photos à scandales ».

De plus, à Asami, il cachait sa relation avec Kaoru et ses deux enfants, ainsi que leur retour au pays. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il leur ferait du mal ? Ou bien ne voudrait-il plus le voir ?

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, il l'aimait et il ne pouvait pas le quitter ! C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas le quitter mais pourquoi ?

- A quoi penses-tu Akihito ? murmura Asami à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Ce dernier, prit dans ces pensées, rougit fortement. Quant au mafieux, il sourit malicieusement à la réaction du photographe.

- Serais-tu en manque ? Aux vues de tes réactions, je pourrais en conclure que oui… Tu rougis comme une jeune fille amoureuse qui attend la suite, s'amusa l'homme d'affaire.

Takaba regarda l'homme en face de lui, sévèrement.

- Je m'en serais douté ! Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Ça ne t'ennuierait pas quelques fois d'être plus sérieux lors de nos conversations

- Mais ton corps dit autre chose, alors je l'écoute et lui donne ce qu'il veut.

Asami caressa le torse du jeune, qui avait fermé les yeux.

- D'ailleurs, fit-il à l'oreille d'Akihito, il est plus honnête que toi.

Ryuichi prit le menton du photographe et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis puis, sans prévenir, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Takaba.

Ils s'embrassèrent en un ballet fiévreux où Akihito devait suivre la cadence de son amant qui était aussi exigeant et dur que le baiser lui-même. Un baiser mortel pour le plus jeune car il avait déjà perdu pied à cause de la violence et la passion de la course éreintante.

Sans s'en rendre compte, dans un état second, sa chemise avait disparu ainsi que la veste et la cravate de son partenaire. Il réussit même à retirer ses poignets de la poigne de Ryuichi mais au lieu de le repousser, il s'en rapprocha, souhaitant plus qu'un baiser, avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du Yakuza.

Ce dernier sourit dans le baiser, voyant que son vis-à-vis prenait du plaisir avec seulement un rapprochement minime et qu'il en voulait plus, comme lui d'ailleurs.

Le Yakuza rapprocha le photographe de lui, afin de lui caresser le dos. Akihito, lui, gémit au frisson que lui procura le mafieux.

Asami saisit alors Akihito pour l'asseoir sur la table du bureau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui, sans pour autant arrêter leur manège. Après quelques minutes, ils rompirent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

Le mafieux regardait toujours autant le photographe qui restait plongé dans son regard comme attendant la suite… Asami aurait été heureux de cette demande indirecte, mais il avait comme l'impression que le regard du jeune garçon qui, malgré sa satisfaction du moment, était perdu au loin dans ses pensées comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Que veux-tu mon ange ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille

Toi !

Silence !

Akihito, plus rouge que rouge de son audace, regarda son vis-à-vis, qui l'aurait cru :

Un Asami silencieux et choqué par son aplomb. Il prit donc l'initiative d'embrasser l'homme d'affaire qui, heureux de cette initiative inattendue, se laissa faire. Il en profita pour se plaquer contre les jambes du jeune homme pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps et prit les fesses de son amant qu'il caressa affectueusement tout en donnant des coups de bassin.

Akihito gémit et se cabra en arrière sous les coups pressants de son amant. Prit dans son plaisir, il répondit aux à-coups de son partenaire.

Tu es magnifique ainsi mon chaton, susurra Asami à l'oreille d'Akihito qui lui répondit par de doux gémissements. Montre-moi en plus.

Après ses paroles, Asami passa une main sur le torse du jeune photographe qu'il caressa presque affectueusement. Il embrasse alors chastement son amant sur les lèvres puis sur le front avant de se baisser pour prendre entre ses lèvres un téton et le suçoter du bout de la langue, tout en caressant l'autre. Akihito poussa un puissant gémissement de plaisir et fit en sorte de plaquer Asami un peu plus contre lui. Après quelques minutes, Asami le retourna.

Akihito, lui ne savait plus quoi faire à part gémir sous les assauts incessants de plaisir qu'Asami lui procurait sans que qui que ce soit entende les bruits. Asami remonta ensuite jusqu'à son cou qu'il mordilla possessivement. Puis, il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Akihito.

On apprécie ? fit l'homme d'affaire un sourire au coin. Je vais t'en donner encore plus.

Le mafieux défit la ceinture de son vis-à-vis sans oublier le pantalon et le caleçon. ^^

Il prit dans le même temps la main d'Akihito et la posa sur sa propre entrejambe.

Fais-moi aussi plaisir mon ange.

Akihito déglutit lorsqu'il sentit la bosse dans le pantalon du mafieux. Il fit tout de même ce que son amant lui demandait : ouvrir son pantalon et commencer de lents mouvements sur le caleçon (rien que pour faire attendre notre cher Asami), avant de faufiler sa main à l'intérieur et empoigner le membre dur de son partenaire afin de recommencer les mouvements de va et vient.

Asami gémit dans le cou du jeune photographe et fit de même pour ce dernier.

Les deux gémissaient leur plaisir fou sans plus faire attention à leur environnement.

_**TOC TOC TOC ! **_

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?

Le prochain ne viendra pas avant un bon momment car je le refait entièrement.


	16. Chapter 14

**Voila le nouveau chapitre après un gros retard (oui, oui je sais pardonner moi pleassssse).**

**J'ai du réécrire l'histoire selon mes souvenirs puisque je n'ai toujours pas récupérer mes données de mon disque dur externe qui ont mystérieusement disparut (mon informaticien se fait attendre, je crois que je vais vraiment m'acheter le matériel et le faire moi même vous en pensez quoi?) et les vacances prolonger de mon imagination qui as eu du mal à se mettre en route :) .**

**Enfin bref, assez du bavardage et place à ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent malgré l'attente et ma chère bêta. Et, bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part la petite famille de notre cher petit Akihito.**

* * *

_Akihito déglutit lorsqu'il sentit la bosse dans le pantalon du mafieux. Il fit tout de même ce que son amant lui demandait : ouvrir son pantalon et commencer de lents mouvements sur le caleçon (rien que pour faire attendre notre cher Asami), avant de faufiler sa main à l'intérieur et empoigner le membre dur de son partenaire afin de recommencer les mouvements de va et vient._

_Asami gémit dans le cou du jeune photographe et fit de même pour ce dernier._

_Les deux gémissaient leur plaisir fou sans plus faire attention à leur environnement._

_**TOC TOC TOC ! **_

**Présent**

Akihito sursauta au bruit et se rappela où il était, maudissant intérieurement son amant. Ce dernier serra les points et pensa à une et mille façons pour faire souffrir l'opportun, qui venait les déranger. Surtout qu'il tenait enfin son amant soumis entre ses mains et très provocateur…

Toc toc !

…

- Aki ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hanna ? Fit Akihito en reconnaissant la voix et repoussant un mafieux très mécontent.

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

- Oui, fit notre prisonnier qui n'arrivait pas à se dégager du yakusa. Tout va même très bien fait-il en grimaçant.

- D'accord, je vous laisse. Je retourne en classe avec les petits.

- Ok, je te rejoins dans peu de temps.

Sans attendre la permission du jeune homme, Asami recommença ses mamours dans le cou. Mais, cette fois –ci, notre cher photographe n'allait pas se laisser faire.

- Stop ! ça suffit Asami.

…

- stop ! ! J'ai dit, bon sang, pas ici.

Le yakusa releva la tête et regarda à son vis-à-vis :

- Pas ici ? Où alors ? Chez toi ? Chez moi ? Fit-il d'un sourire narquois.

Akihito rougit.

-je… je croyais que tu étais ici pour parler, pas pour nous envoyer en l'air dans une petite école pour bébés ! ! !

-hum ! J'y peux rien. C'est toi qui m'y incite.

Akihito voulut répliquer mais il resta la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sortent… Et bien sûr, notre cher Asami en profita pour l'embrasser, où il n'eut aucune résistance mais plutôt du répondant. A la grande joie de ce dernier.

-On rentre, fit tout d'un coup le mafieux en se redressant et en se rhabillant.

Akihito plissa des yeux :

-toi tu rentres fit-il, moi je reste pour aider Hanna.

Non mais ! On n'allait pas décider à sa place !

Asami s'arrêta net et regarda profondément, intensément le jeune homme, qui déglutit au regard mauvais du mafieux, qui pouvait lui dire "attend-toi à de longs sévices si tu refuse".

Asami s'avança d'un pas tranquille mais lourd de sous-entendus…

« Non c'est non ! … A moins que… »

Le mafieux saisit les poignets de notre pauvre Akihito déconcerté.

-Ne m'oblige pas à recourir à la force Akihito menaça Asami. Alors, habille toi et suis-moi.

« _Bon tout compte fait… mieux vaut le suivre_ » repensa Akihito. Après tout, il pouvait remarquer l'état du mafieux, c'était peut-être dû à son mois d'abstinence. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi et, c'était vraiment… effrayant.

Avec un soupir bien entendu, Akihito s'habilla et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Il devait donc trouver une explication faisable pour partir aujourd'hui, ainsi que….

-Hum ? Il tira la porte une seconde fois, perplexe, et recommença. Non ! Celle –ci était bel et bien fermée. Connard fit-il en se retournant vers Asami, tu avais fermé la porte. Donne-moi les clés crétin pour que je puisse prendre mes affaires.

- il faut vraiment que je pense à faire quelque chose pour ton vocabulaire.

- Tu peux toujours courir pour ça. Tu n'avais pas à fermer cette porte à clé.

Asami soupira et s'approcha de son homme la clé en main :

- Bien sûr, surtout quand je sais à qui j'ai à faire.

_**Saut dans le temps **_

Le réveil du matin fut difficile pour Akihito. Asami ne l'avait pas méningé. Cela faisait à peine 24 heures qu'il était dans l'appartement du mafieux, qu'il ne pouvait dors et déjà plus bouger d'un pouce. Trop douloureux.

Une chose qu'il savait une bonne fois pour toute et savait déjà :

**Ne jamais mettre un yakusa comme Asami en abstinence**.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il disparaissait pendant un moment sans donner de nouvelles. Jamais encore, son amant ne s'était « déchaîné » ainsi au lit.

« Je suppose que certains facteurs comme Feilong peuvent en être la cause, pensa-t-il.

Parlant du loup, celui-ci n'était pas dans la chambre. Où était-il ?

Akihito fut tout de même plus inquiet pour ses petits anges que de son propre sort. Il repensa encore à leurs petites mines tristounettes. Quand il était venu les voir après son petit entretien avec Asami.

**Flash-back**

A peine arrivé dans la salle de classe, deux petits monstres se jetèrent sur lui. Il les réceptionna avec joie et s'amusa quelques instants avec eux avant de rejoindre son amie. Cette dernière s'occupait déjà de quelques enfants.

- Hanna ?

La concernée se retourna et lui sourit en le voyant. Je peux te parler un instant ? dit-il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'homme que tu as vu, eh bien, il veut me confier un travail important pas dangereux je t'assure s'empressa-t-il de dire en remarquant son amie fronçant encore plus des sourcils. C'est juste une affaire de quelques jours, je serais là le jour de son arrivée, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin bref, tout ça pour te demander si….. Si…

- Si je pouvais garder tes petits monstres ? Termina-t-elle. Sans que tes parents surtout ta mère ne le sachent

- Oui, oui voilà c'est ça. Hé ! ce ne sont pas des monstres ! ils sont sages comme des images, bougonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr, fit –elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tous les parents disent ça, d'ailleurs vu le phénomène que tu es … enfin bref, on se retrouve où pour ne pas te faire prendre par ta chère mère ?

- Gloups, heu oui, on n'a qu'à se retrouver à l'entrée de l'aéroport, le plus loin possible de ma mère, fit il en sachant ce qu'elle ferait si elle l'apprenait.

- Bien, mais ne soit pas en retard car si ta mère peut être impitoyable, d'autres peuvent l'être fit-elle sérieusement mais en se moquant.

Akihito déglutit.

- Merci Hanna, je te revaudrais ça, fit-il en souriant. Bon va falloir que j'y aille ce n'est pas une personne patiente lui aussi.

Houlà encore une personne impitoyable en plus dans ton entourage, dit-elle en se moquant de lui. Tu es vraiment quelque chose toi.

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir pensa Akihito il est même pire de ce que tu peux penser »_. Voyant son amie n'étant pas loin de la vérité.

Il se retourna pour partir et vit face à lui deux têtes boudeuses. Il s'accroupit pour les prendre dans ses bras.

- Pleurez pas mes amours. Je serais vite de retour.

- Non ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. (ouille ouille les oreilles)

- Je vous promets de revenir avec une belle surprise s'empressa de dire en voyant l'apparition de larmes.

Au mot « surprise », les petits se calmèrent et regardèrent avidement leur père. Ce dernier sourit et les embrassa avant de les laisser à son amie pour retrouver Asami qui l'attendait dans sa voiture.

Hanna, quant à elle roula des yeux devant la scène. Voilà comment des parents inexpérimentés comme son ami se faisaient avoir.

A peine installé dans la limousine qu'Asami « se jeta » sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il l'installa de force sur ses genoux et lui administra beaucoup de marques d'attention. Akihito dut même batailler pour garder ses vêtements …. Peine perdue.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre, fit le jeune garçon qui vit son tee-shirt s'envoler.

- Non, fit un mafieux occupé à embrasser la nuque de son vis-à-vis à plusieurs endroits.

« réponse directe » pensa Akihito.

- J'aurais dû prendre les transports en commun marmonna-t-il

- Pourquoi ? Fit Asami en redressant la tête, alors qu'on va au même endroit ? Réjouis-toi c'est gratuit, se moque le mafieux en se dirigeant vers le torse.

- Figure-toi que hum je… je… je serais au moins hum arrivé entier là-bas asa… bon sang arrête ha !

- Qui sait fit l'homme en suçotant l'un de ses mamelons

- Hein !

- Rien

- Non pas rien ! fit Akihito en colère, aucun homme ne m'aurait sauté dessus 10 secondes après être monté dans un bus ou un taxi.

Le mafieux releva la tête avec un regard noir.

- Le premier qui essaie, je le tue.

Disant ses mots il défit le pantalon du photographe et s'occupa d'une bosse évidente dont il fallait s'occuper et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Akihito se laissa faire un moment.

- Ça suffit on va bientôt arriver, laisse moi remettre mes vêtements.

L'homme grogna

- Je ne sortirais pas comme ça devant tout le monde.

- Remet-les alors fit Asami en continuant à l'embrasser.

**Fin flash back**

Akihito releva la tête vers la porte, dans son encadrement, il vit Asami le regarder intensément.

- Enfin réveillé petit chat, sourit ce dernier.

Akihito tiqua au surnom donné par son amant et grogna en se faufilant plus profondément dans les draps.

Vraiment, mais où il voyait un chat chez lui ! _Stupide mafieux_ pensa le garçon.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin de repos, le lapin en chaleur.

Asami sourit et se rapprocha de son amant jusqu'à en être au dessus de celui-ci en le piégeant dans les draps.

- Tu vas voir ce que le lapin en chaleur, va te faire subir ricana-t-il attendant impatiemment la réplique d'Akihito.

Réplique qui ne se fit pas attendre :

- Ha non ça suffit ! fit le garçon en retirant les draps lui cachant le visage … visage d'ailleurs qui était rouge comme une tomate. J'ai un mal de dos pas possible à cause de toi et je suis sale. Je ne peux plus me lever pour prendre une douche et la faute à qui ? se plaignit – il. Et pire…

Asami tua ces lamentations sous un baiser, ce qui réussit.

- Allons, allons c'est qui, qui n'a pas attendu que l'on soit bien rentré pour aller dans la chambre ou discuter de tes cachoteries depuis quelque temps ?

* * *

Alors quant pensez-vous?

Je travail sur le prochain ne vous inquiétez pas!

Désoler encore pour ce gros retard. Merci à tous.


	17. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre qui c'est lui aussi fait attendre, je ne promet donc rien pour le prochain qui mettra à mon avis et j'espère que non, lui aussi attendre.**

**J'espère que j'en aurais pas trop fait dans ce chapitre, j'ai eu tellement d'imagination que tout ce chambouler dans ma tête, jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce que j'écrivais et surtout pas français (enfin à moitié).**

**Enfin bref, assez du bavardage et place à l'histoire.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent malgré l'attente des chapitres et ma bêta (qui c'est à mon humble avis arracher les cheveux ;) ). Et, bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part la petite famille de notre cher petit Akihito et sa belle famille.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

_**Précédemment :**_

_- Ha non ça suffit ! fit le garçon en retirant les draps lui cachant le visage … visage qui d'ailleurs était rouge comme une tomate. J'ai un mal de dos pas possible à cause de toi et je suis sale. Je ne peux plus me lever pour prendre une douche et la faute à qui ? se plaignit – il. Et pire…_

_Asami fit taire ces lamentations sous un baiser, ce qui réussit._

_- Allons, allons c'est qui, qui n'a pas attendu que l'on soit bien rentré pour aller dans la chambre ou discuter de tes cachoteries depuis quelque temps ?_

_**Maintenant :**_

Akihito fronça des sourcils et regarda son amant :

- Ouais, c'est ça, qui n'a pas attendu d'être rentré calmement dans l'appartement avant de sauter sur l'autre.

**Flash-back**

Arrivé devant l'hôtel du Yakuza, Akihito remit à la va vite ses vêtements retirés par un animal en rut.

Ce soi-disant animal n'attendit pas que son compagnon remette correctement ses vêtements car il l'entraîna hors de la voiture d'un pas précipité.

A peine rentré dans l'appartement d'Asami, que celui-ci tira Akihito contre lui en le maintenant fermement par la taille et l'embrassa…. doucement... Ce qui choqua pendant un temps notre jeune photographe. Il était tendre malgré son besoin évident.

S'il voulait faire marche arrière, c'était maintenant qu'il devait protester, avant que les choses ne deviennent trop sérieuse. Il n'était pas là pour ça, non ? Si ?

Tout à coup, les bras d'Akihito se retrouvèrent piégés entre lui et son vis-à-vis. Et l'une des mains du mafieux plongea dans ses cheveux, lui serrant le cuir chevelus. Le baiser changea en devenant plus violent, animé d'un besoin vital d'avoir leur bouche l'une contre l'autre.

D'une certaine manière, Asami les guidait vers la chambre à coucher en dépit de leurs préoccupations actuelles ainsi que le fait qu'ils marchaient tout deux à reculons.

Pendant leur petite promenade jusqu'à la chambre, une petite lumière s'anima dans la tête de notre photographe.

_**Pourquoi devrions-nous nous laisser faire ? Il ne nous a rien dit de notre petite initiative de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer?**_

_Quoi ? Non mais, qu'est ce qui lui passe par la tête pour penser ça ? Jamais cela ne se reproduira, même si ce fut….non ! Il allait arrêter ça tout de suite tient !_

_**Pourquoi veux-tu arrêter alors qu'entre nous, nous savons que tu as aimé**_ fit toujours la petite voix.

_Assurément pas ! Surtout qu'après je ne pourrais plus me lever avec un tel animal en chaleur. Il a une endurance sans borgne quand il s'agit de ce sport. Le connaissant ça va faire comme les dernières fois, on fait quoi… 3 à 5 rounds ! Alors s'il faut s'y mettre … merci pour le lendemain. Jamais, oh non jamais ça._

_**Oh mais si on s'y mettait, on atteindra plus que le septième ciel ! Allez, ne le cache pas, je sais que tu en as vraiment envie.**_

Akihito rougit intérieurement : non mais, d'où venaient ces pensées lubriques tout à coup ? Et cette envie, ce désir de le refaire ? Non, il ne le fallait pas ! Il allait en pâtir par la suite, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Et si justement, en le faisant cela lui épargnait cette douleur, si Asami se montrait plus doux ? Pouf ! dans ses rêves. N'être seulement que la poupée qui subit le désir de l'autre sans montrer le sien ? N'importe quoi. Et s'il faisait ce que son désir lui dictait, cette fois, tout se passerait à merveille, non ? Utopie ! Asami en redemanderait tel qu'il est plus il a, plus il veut et puis, bonjour le calvaire le lendemain. Es-ce qu'en le faisant il serait ravi ou déçu de lui-même ?….. Oh et puis zut ! Au diable la morale !

_**Enfin…..**_

Mu d'une impulsion soudaine, Akihito glissa une main sous la chemise d'Asami et caressa son abdomen, qui était d'ailleurs très ferme (humm). Chose inattendue, il apprécia, cette sensation, d'avoir des muscles sous sa paume de main et ses doigts De son autre main, il titilla la chemise. Asami se recula en mettant ses mains à la taille d'Akihito, afin de le laisser le champ libre pour lui ôter sa chemise. De trop pour lui d'ailleurs, il voulait sentir la peau de son amant contre lui. Malgré la réticence de se séparer.

A peine Asami reprit la bouche, ô combien délicieuse de son amant, qu'il sentit déjà les mains de son chaton, qui devait être en chaleur, sur sa ceinture de pantalon.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre, et enlevèrent le reste des vêtements, ne sachant pas comment, Akihito était déjà nu. Arrivés au bord du lit, Akihito bouscula Asami et se mit à cheval sur ses genoux rouge comme une tomate d'avoir pris les devants.

Comment allait-il commencer à tourmenter son seigneur du crime ? pensa-t-il tout en caressant tendrement le buste et les jambes de son vis-à-vis.

Cependant, son cher seigneur n'attendit pas et lui mordit l'épaule.

- Ha ! Siffla-t-il de douleur. Non mais ça va pas !

Imperturbable, Asami continua d'assaillir la clavicule de son amant et de l'embrasser. D'une main, il prit l'éveil du photographe et commença à faire des va et vient.

- Attend un peu, fit la voix faible d'Akihito. Je ….

Notre pauvre tourmenté, qui pouvait à peine penser de manière cohérente avec cette main le caressant, se retrouva ni une ni deux allongé sur le lit, Asami au dessus de lui tout sourire, machiavélique.

Non content de la situation, Akihito fit non seulement en sorte de frôler leur hanche, comme s'il était impatient de passer à la suite. Et, il n'était pas le seul. Mais il attrapa aussi la nuque d'Asami pour qu'il se penche et l'embrassa tendrement.

Asami se recula afin de respirer, avant qu'il ne perde la tête et ne prenne son chaton, bel et bien en chaleur, tout cru. Il se pencha vers son tiroir pour récupérer des préservatifs. Il aurait bien pris le lubrifiant aussi, mais décida qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de son amant enfiévré. Ho ! Que de joies en perspective….

Il reprit donc les lèvres d'Akihito pour l'embrasser lentement pour devenir de plus en avide, leur bassins se frottant continuellement. Bientôt, leurs respirations lourdes, gémissant, leur corps ruisselant de sueur.

Asami se recula à nouveau et commença à lécher du bout de sa langue la peau d'Akihito. De son cou à la clavicule, puis continua jusqu'à ses tétons qu' il s'amusa à torturer : lécher, mordiller, lécher, aspirer, sucer…

Une véritable torture pour le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à changer la donne et qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec pareil traitement qui une fois terminé sentit la langue descendre toujours plus bas en lui léchant et embrassant la peau.

Asami écouta le chant mélodieux qu'Akihito lui donnait, des gémissements et des ronronnements Bah oui quoi ! C'est son petit chat après tout et ça ronronne quand ils aiment quelque chose, non ?

Arrivé vers la bas, le mafieux embrassa les hanches de son petit félin qui ronronnait toujours de ses caresses et lui mordit les cuisses avec impatience contenue, avant de s'occuper d'une érection bien mise en évidence devant son nez et qui le taquinait depuis le début.

- Oh dieu, je vais venir, fit le plus jeune sur le bord de l'orgasme. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il voulait venir… venir dans cette main qui lui donnait un plaisir, ô combien délicieux.

Mais Asami ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'arrêta au plus grand déplaisir du photographe qui grogna, ce qui fit rire Asami, doucement, pour ne pas se mettre à dos son chaton et devoir se battre alors qu'il était en ce moment docile.

- Nous n'avons pas fini, fit-il à son amant. Tourne-toi.

- Asami….

- J'ai dit : nous n'avons pas encore fini ! Tourne-toi, commanda Asami, faisant frissonner Akihito, qui obéit à la demande sans rien ajouter.

Akihito était sur ses mains et genoux, se sentant vulnérable dans cette position. Il se tortilla quand Asami ne fit aucun mouvement, mais il sentit son regard errait sur son corps.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de parler, Asami poussa son haut de corps vers le bas de sorte que ses fesses furent en haut, en face du visage de ce dernier. Asami, caressa la peau vers le bas de son dos lentement avant d'atteindre ses fesses. Ce n'est lorsque les mains d'Asami se répartissent sur les joues d'Akihito, que ce dernier su que ça allait vraiment commencer.

- Tu trembles, es-tu si impatient petit chat?

- Akihito gémit et hocha la tête.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu.

- Oui!

- Que veux-tu petit chat? Tu dois me le dire. Veux-tu que je lèche ton corps tout entier? Y compris ici? Il a demandé mettant un doigt qui sonda son entrée.

- Oui! Akihito gémit. Lèche-moi tout entier afin que je sois tout propre.

- Bien sûr, je vais le faire, petit chat, dit-il en caressant la peau autour de l'entrée de son vis-à-vis. Mais quand tu sentiras ma langue dans ton cul, je vais te prendre comme il se doit. Compris? il demanda chaudement. Tu sentiras ma langue te déguster et tu gémiras pour moi.

Asami taquinait toujours son érection, accablée des traitements précédents, léchant ses fesses, la peau entre ses bijoux et son entrée dans de longues courses, oh si près! Mais ce n'était pas assez. Akihito gémit. Il poussa inconsciemment ses hanches vers Asami dans un cri silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était si ... si proche. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme, mais ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Puis, comme la langue d'Asami passa sur son trou, il miaula.

Akihito ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il gémissait comme un grondement sourd quitta la gorge d'Asami.

C'était la dernière chose qu'Akihito su à cette seconde puis, plus rien.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était du blanc et le seul bruit qu'il entendait était le silence. Il était à peine conscient du "miaou" s'échapper de ses lèvres comme la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, était de sentir ... sentir enfin la langue d'Asami en lui. Son cul serra sur l'appendice humide qui entrait en lui, la main du yakuza lui prodigua en même temps que ce forfait, des sensations exquises.

Il était au bord de l'inconscience, en criant quand il sentit la langue le quitter, ses muscles encore secoués d'extase. Puis, il sentit quelque chose pousser en lui plus fort et plus gros. Les gémissements d'Akihito devinrent plus courts et aigus

- Ca fait mal, miaula Akihito.

Le sexe d'Asami étant beaucoup plus grand et gros que sa langue.

C'est bon petit chaton, c'est ok, chuchota et fredonna Asami alors que ses mains qui caressaient Akihito étaient de retour à ces hanches pour le retenir, les enlaçant. Il mit tout le poids de son corps sur Akihito. C'est bon mon petit chat, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille d'Akihito. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais je vais le faire passer. S'enfonçant plus profondément à l'intérieur d'Akihito. Ton miaulement et si doux et mélodieux à entendre, continu, fit Asami le léchant et suçant son lobe d'oreille. Je vais te baiser Akihito.

Ce dernier gémit dans l'inconfort et le plaisir,

- Tu ne sais même plus penser clairement n'est ce pas.

- Aaah! Était le cri que les lèvres d'Akihito firent lorsqu'Asami poussa en lui en mordant son épaule.

Dans la prochaine poussée Akihito gémit encore lorsqu'il sentit l'érection d'Asami glisser au plus profond de lui. Akihito se mordit la lèvre, son dos voûté, les yeux fermé hermétiquement à la surcharge de plaisir.

Il pleura presque quand il sentit Asami sortir, seulement pour revenir plus fort.

- Tu prends si bien ma bite, chuchota Asami dans son oreille, le faisant soupirer d'aise et de plaisir. Oh dieux! Asami gémit comme Akihito commença à se balancer contre lui. Oui! Juste comme ça ... Je veux te voir prendre ma bite comme la chatte en chaleur, que tu es Peux-tu entendre les bruits obscènes de notre union lorsque ma bite s'enfonce à l'intérieur de toi?

Akihito, dévasté par le plaisir, gémit comme il se laissa prendre par Asami, s'accrochant aux draps du lit pour le maintenir ronronnant de contentement de la sensation du contact de leur corps lisses s'assemblant tel un puzzle, son érection toujours piégé entre l'une des mains du yakusa.

- Akihito, gémit Asami. Akihito, dit-il, essoufflé. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps comme il augmenta le rythme.

La seule réponse qu'Akihito fit, fut un gémissement de délectation prochaine.

Asami tourna Akihito d'un mouvement fluide et poussa son dos contre le matelas, enfonçant son érection dans le même mouvement, Akihito cria dans le plaisir Enterrant ses ongles dans les épaules d'Asami pour le soutenir.

Avec les mains d'Asami, de chaque côté de sa tête, Akihito utilisa sa propre force pour soulever ses jambes, donnant à Asami, dont le rythme devenait plus rude et plus rapide à chaque poussée, un meilleur accès.

- Dieux. Akihito ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, le plaisir étant de plus en plus fort à chaque instant. Il se sentit étourdi lorsqu'Asami commença à lécher ses larmes. S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il, ne sachant pas ce qu'il mendiait.

- Tu es magnifique ainsi. Entendit-il dans le lointain, car ses sens étaient en panne et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement, il ne pouvait que sentir…. Sentir la langue d'Asami sur son visage, le lécher mais aussi la sensation de vide et de mille et une étoiles quand l'érection d'Asami se recula et replongea en lui, lui faisant sentir les coups de butoirs puissants et implacables de son amant, lui donnant des décharges électriques qui secoua sa colonne vertébrale, de satisfaction à chaque fois que sa grosse queue martelait sa prostate. Il était ... oh seigneur! Il était si proche!

- Akihito, chaton, l'appela Asami. Oh ! Hum! Akihito. S'il te plaît regarde-moi

Akihito essaya, vraiment il essaya, mais c'était si dur! Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir, c'était si bon et quand il eut finalement la force d'ouvrir ses yeux, c'était trop! Leur lueur captiva Akihito. Il ne les avait jamais vu ainsi, ce regard, ce regard si…. Ils étaient d'une telle lueur de possessivité…. Si bestiale, que son corps en frissonna et son cœur palpita d'une certaine fierté, d'orgueil même, de les voir ainsi pour la première fois. Il avait l'impression qu'Asami s'ouvrait à lui, lui ouvrant son cœur fait de cruauté et d'indifférence, d'ordinaire.

- Akihito, murmura Asami, avec une envie sauvage se léchant les lèvres.

La main d'Asami piégeant la queue d'Akihito déjà gonflée de plaisir, recommença a bouger en le caressant de frictions, qui lui fit arquer son corps et s'agripper sur le moment au cou du Yakuza sous le coup du plaisir en y enfouissant sa tête et lui lécha et mordilla par la même occasion le cou. Peu de temps après, Akihito cria le nom de son amant dans l'extase, lâchant enfin prise de cette torture ô combien délectable. Akihito ronronna de satisfaction quand il sentit le sperme d'Asami venir à l'intérieur de lui par des jets puissants, le remplissant. Il sentit le souffle pantelant d'Asami qui l'embrassa avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience.

**Fin flash back**

Se remémorant la scène, Akihito était plus rouge que rouge. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Ça y était, il devenait dépendant du mafieux, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était bel et bien ça.

Eh merde, pensa Akihito. Pourvu qu'il oublie ça. Ca ne me reprendra pas deux fois.

- En effet, tu t'es montré très comment dire….. Expressif, commenta Asami piégeant la tête d'Akihito entre ses mains. Je suis sûr que tu n'es toujours pas rassasié d'ailleurs, fit Asami avec un sourire sadique.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plut ;) et que j'en ai pas fait trop mais pour moi ça ce tient, car il faut pas oublier que l'histoire ce passe après le manga et qu'Akihito a accepté ses sentiments envers Asami donc... il peut prendre un peu d'initiative non?

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensais, je prend toujours avec plaisir les commentaires, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.

bye bye à la prochaine.


End file.
